CAMBIO DE SENTIMIENTOS
by anna kyouyama jeane
Summary: Eete fic habla de los cambios de sentimientos que tienen nuestros personajes advierto no es el tipico annax yoh por que me gustaria mas que anna se quedara con .........bueno ya lo sabran read read YA ESTA TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Hola espero que les guste este fic aclaro todos nuestros personajes ya tienen 17 años :Anna es una hermosa jovencita, ahora tiene el cabello mas largo quebradiso hasta la cintura, sus ojos son mas pequeños y ahora pinta sus labios de rojo, se viste con una blusa negra,sin manga, con escote que se abrocha por enfrente con listoncitos negros ,una minifalda roja,unas botas debajo de las rodillas y su tipica bandana roja en la cabeza.Con respecto a los demás solo son mas altos,guapos y fuertes ,pero se visten igual.  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 años después del torneo de shamanes, todo seguia normal excepto que, anna había roto su compromiso con yoh , se había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorada de el, que solo era una obsesión por ser su amiga y nada mas ,también no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por alguien y que no fuera correspondida así que de un momento a otro se olvido de el, para ser solo su amiga.  
  
Yoh, por su parte se sentía muy mal pero no podía forzar a anna a que lo quisiera y menos a decirle lo que sentía por ella.  
  
Bien ya pasados 2 años ren y horo Vivian en la pensión Asakura poco había cambiado con la excepción de que ahora anna era más amable y hasta se llevaba bien con horo a quien tanto odiaba bueno continuemos  
  
una tarde en la sala dos personas hablaban.  
  
¿?.-anna tú sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, por que no me das una oportunidad  
  
anna.-ren tú sabes que no es el momento,no se exactamente lo que siento por ti ,dame tiempo si, por favor  
  
ren.-yo se esperar pero..(la toma de los brazos y la acerca a el) prométeme que lo pensaras  
  
anna.- si, (anna estaba apunto de soltarse cuando)  
  
ren.-anna..... te amo (el chico toma su barbilla y la besa tiernamente)  
  
anna.-(se suelta rápidamente y se va)  
  
ren.-(solo la ve marcharse) haré todo lo posible para que tú seas mi prometida ya lo veras.  
  
En la habitación de anna:  
  
Anna.-ren ya llevas todo un mes diciéndome lo mismo, pero aun no se que contestarte, te quiero mucho pero es cariño de amigos,no de algo mas.  
  
Al siguiente día  
  
Hasta aquí el 1er capítulo es solo la introducción pero ya vendrá lo interesante,y con capítulos mas largos. 


	2. un dia

Antes que nada doy las gracias a mi primer review de holy girl iron maiden jeane aquí tienes la continuación y lamento que el 1er capitulo se haiga repetido espero que te guste.  
  
Al siguiente día:  
  
Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa dasallunando:  
  
Horo:pis pis(llmaba a ren)  
  
Ren.-que es lo que quieres  
  
Horo.-(se acerca y le murmura al oído)le sigues insistiendo a anna, "YA TE DIJO QUE SI"  
  
Ren.- O///O quieres callarte de una buena vez hoto, hoto(sacando su lanza de quien sabe donde)  
  
Yoh.-que sucede chicos y ahora por que pelean  
  
Ren.-no es de tú incumbencia  
  
Yoh.-u_u jijijijiji  
  
Din don din don suena la puerta  
  
Yoh.-yo habro  
  
Anna.-a no, yo abro álbenos yo no le comprare cosas inservibles a vendedores que siempre me convencen no es así yoh  
  
Yoh.-(de repente yoh recuerda como siempre ha sido engañado por vendedores obligándolo a comprar cosas que no necesita solo por ser amable)  
  
Ren.-(comiensa a reir)  
  
Horo.-hay pero si tu  
  
Ren.-que quisiste decir con eso pelos de elote  
  
Horo.-que quieres pelear  
  
Yoh.-(los mira con una gran gota en la cabeza)  
  
Mientras en la entrada  
  
Anna.-(abriendo la puerta)si que se le ofrece(decia con los ojos cerrados)  
  
¿?.-disculpe esta es la pensón asakura  
  
anna.-si que se le.(anna se quedo muda al ver al chico tan apuesto que estaba frente a ella,pero noto al instante por el cabello y los ojos que se trataba de su amigo lyserg)  
  
lyserg.-le ocurre algo  
  
anna.-lyserg eres tu  
  
lyserg.- n_n si pero como supo mi nombre  
  
anna.-lyserg que acaso no te acuerdas de mi  
  
lyserg.-la verdad, no se quien es , nunca en mi vida había visto a una hermosa señorita como usted  
  
anna.-lyserg n///n soy yo anna  
  
lyserg.-anna , pero que hermosa es usted (toma su mano y la besa )  
  
anna.-u // u no tenias por que hacer eso lyserg  
  
lyserg.-en inlaterra se acostumbra a saludar asi a tan hermosas señoritas como usted  
  
anna.-hablame de tu quieres  
  
lyser.-(sonrie) si  
  
anna y lyserg ya llevaban tiempo tomados de la mano viéndose fijamente  
  
horo.-(pasandoles la mano) este hooooooooooooooooooolllllllaaaaaaa  
  
anna.-lyserg ven, pasa ren,horo e yoh estan dentro  
  
lyserg.-si  
  
horo.-yo estoy aca afuera desde hace rato y ustedes ni encuenta T_T  
  
anna.-^_^ de veras no te vi  
  
lyserg.-ni yo  
  
horo.-si claro T_T bueno y como has estado amigo mio n_n (leda la mano y lo abraza)  
  
lyserg.-bien y tu  
  
horo.-bieb aqui pasandola  
  
anna.-lyserg ven (lo toma de la mano) vamos dentro de la casa para que saludes a los demas  
  
lyserg.-n_n si  
  
ya dentro todos se saludaron cordialmente y después de un rato solo lyserg y anna platicaban y reían como si siempre hubieran sido los mejores amigos.  
  
Ren.-que bien se lleva anna y el pelos de moco (decía con sarcasmo)  
  
Horo.-celoso, pelos de moco jajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Ren.- T_T tonto  
  
Yoh.-si se llevan demasiado bien (decía con tristeza y con una gran gota viendo a horo reir)  
  
Hata aquí el 1er capitulo ojala les halla gustado y hasta la próxima. 


	3. EN UN DIA LLUVIOSO

Bien ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que llego lyserg,se llevaba de maravilla con anna, siempre la invitaba algún lado,ya que se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y esto no le agradaba en nada a ren ni a yoh pero bueno ,y un día que la invito al cine.La función había terminado y....  
  
Lyserg.-dime anna la película que vimos te asusto  
  
Anna.-estas bromeando, para nada  
  
Lyserg.-entonces, por que estabas tan aferrada a mi brazo  
  
Anna.-a..este.... que acaso no te puedo abrazar T_T  
  
Lyserg.-si, pero creo que eso me correspondía a mi, no lo crees  
  
Anna.-n_u  
  
De repente comienza una tormenta muy fuerte  
  
Anna.-demonios  
  
Lyserg.-con esta tormenta no podremos regresar a casa,pero hay un hotel muy cerca de aquí, quieres ir  
  
Anna.-sera lo mejor  
  
Lyserg y anna llegan a un hotel.  
  
Lyserg.-(se acerca al recepcionista) disculpe podría darme 2 cuartos por favor  
  
Receptor.-lo siento ya solo tengo uno, como ustedes son pareja no creo que haiga problema  
  
Anna.-u //u es que....  
  
Lyserg.-u //u la verdad es que solo somos amigos  
  
Receptor.-oh,lo siento ,el próximo hotel esta a 2 kilómetros de aquí ,o quieren el cuarto  
  
Anna.-no te preocupes lyserg, no creo que haiga problema el que lo compartamos  
  
Lyserg.-estas segura  
  
Anna.-si  
  
Lyserg.-de acuerdo déme el cuarto  
  
Receptor.-aquí tiene las llaves  
  
Tiempo después lyserg y anna se encontraban ya en la habitacón  
  
Lyserg.-anna estas empapada cambiante aquí ,yo lo haré en el baño  
  
Anna.-deacuerdo  
  
Ya despues cambiados y toda la cosa  
  
Lyserg.-(sale del baño con su yucata y ve a anna parada junto a la ventana y se acerca a ella) ocurre algo anna  
  
Anna.-no,es solo que me gusta ver la ciudad de noche  
  
Lyserg.-n_n a mi, también  
  
Anna.-las estrellas son hermosas no te parece  
  
Lyserg.-si,pero no mas hermosas que tú  
  
Anna.-n /// n gracias  
  
Lyserg.-sabes las estrellas me recuerdan a mis padres  
  
Anna.-no me has hablado de tus padres, deben estar muy ocupados en Inglaterra  
  
Lyserg.-no, ellos murieron (bajando la mirada)  
  
Anna.-oh, lo siento  
  
Lyserg.-(con una leve sonrisa) no hay problema  
  
Anna.-si no es incumbencia preguntar.....como fue  
  
Lyserg.-no lo es, bueno....a mis padres los mato hao  
  
Anna.-(sorprendida) como  
  
Lyserg.-bueno cuando yo tenia 8 años , mi pare me regalo a morphin mi espíritu acompañante, en una jaula y me dijo que tenía que buscar la llave con mi péndulo; me costo mucho trabajo,pero al fin la encontré, estaba en el big ben ,me apresure a ir por ella,la encontré y abrí la jaula de morphin y cuando regresaba a casa encontré a mis padres tirados en el suelo casi carbonizados mire asía una esquina y allí estaba un chico con....  
  
Anna.-(miraba los ojos de lyserg con lagrimas que amenazaban con caer sobre sus mejillas)  
  
Lyserg.-....con capa y pelo largo de mi misma edad,le pregunte que que le había hecho a mis pares el solo me contesto que eren las consecuencias de no haber aceptado su proposición, estaba tan lleno de ira que le aventé la jaula de morphin,el la esquivó fácilmente y me dijo "eres muy diminuto" y se esfumo .  
  
Anna.-(se quedo sin habla al ver a lyserg derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y lo unico que hizo fue abrazarlo)  
  
Lyserg.-(reciviendo el abrazo de anna)lo siento...yo.......nunca habiá hablado de esto a nadie  
  
Anna.-gracias por tenerme la confianza para haberlo hecho  
  
Y los 2 se quedaron asi durante unos minutos mientras la luna los iluminaba  
  
Que les pareció ; _ ; triste verdad "pobre lyserg" .-espero que les aiga gustado Será mas que amistad esto mmmmmmmmmmmm aberiguenlo en nuestro proximo capitulo. 


	4. sera mas que una simple amistad

Despues de quedarse asi,abrazados por un tiempo,se separaron y......  
  
Annna.-ya,basta de tristezas que me vas hacer llorar y cambiemos de tema quieres(le seca las lagrimas con su dedo)  
  
Lyserg.-tienes razón, gracias por escucharme  
  
Anna.-sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi  
  
Lyserg.-si n_n  
  
Anna.-oye, debemos de avisarles alos demas donde estamos, o nse preocuparan por nosotros  
  
Lyserg.-tienes razón(lyserg toma el teléfono que esta a en la recamara y se lo da ha anna)  
  
Anna.-(marca)  
  
Ren.-si pención asakura  
  
Anna.-ren...  
  
Ren.-anna, donde estas estamos muy preocupados por ti,con esta tormenta que no cesa  
  
Anna.-estoy bien ren, lyserg y yo nos hospedamos en un hotel y volveremos hasta mañana  
  
Ren.-quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(casi dándole un infarto)este el contigo ahora  
  
Anna.-si  
  
Ren.-que hace ahí se supone que debe estar en su cuarto  
  
Anna.-ya no hay mas cuartos y lo compartiremos solo esta noche  
  
Ren.-yo no permitire eso,dime donde estan  
  
Anna.-ren quieres calmarte  
  
Ren.-no puedo pasame ha ese tonto  
  
Anna.-lyserg ren quiere hablar contigo  
  
Lyserg.-ha si claro, hola  
  
Ren.-mas te vale que no le hagas nada ha anna o te las veras conmigo ENTENDIDO  
  
Lyserg.-ren por favor jamás le haría daño ha anna  
  
Anna.-lyserg dame eso(toma el telefono) adios ren, estare bien(cuelga)  
  
Tototototototo  
  
Ren.-anna...anna.....demonios  
  
Horo.-y ahora que te pasa  
  
Yoh.-era anna  
  
En el hotel:  
  
Lyserg.-cielos es muy sobreprotector  
  
Anna.-no te imaginas cuanto  
  
Lyserg.-bueno anna tú puedes dormir en el futón yo dormire en el sofá  
  
Anna.-nada de eso,podemos compartir el futon  
  
Lyserg.-oh, no anna, no quiero ser una molestia  
  
Anna.-lyserg, tengo mucha confianza en ti asi que, compartámoslo  
  
Lyserg.-deacuerdo(lyserg se acuesta a un lado de anna)  
  
Y por la mañana  
  
Lyserg al despertar ve ha a anna acurrucada en sus brazos y el abrazandola  
  
Lyserg.-que bonita eres, si pudiera decirte lo que siento.......  
  
Lyserg.-(acerca su rostro mas al de anna hasta que junta sus labios con los de ella, sentia que el corazón se le hiba a salir y después de un rato se separa al pensar que anna lo golpearia o le diria que era un aprovechado)  
  
Anna.-(comienza ha despertar y ve lo acurrucada que esta en los brazos de lyserg, se sonroja y se separa) lo siento n // n  
  
Lyserg.-no hay problema  
  
Anna.-tiendo a buscar el calor  
  
Lyserg.-igual yo, n // n bueno creo que es hora de irnos  
  
Anna.-si,cambiémonos y vamonos  
  
Después de que lyserg y anna salieran del hotel, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría hasta la pensión  
  
Anna.-(miraba la ciudad por la ventana del taxi y pensaba: me siento tan bien al lado de lyserg no puedo estar lejos de el ,por que ya lo extraño, sera que me estoy enamo....)  
  
Lyderg.-(le habla interrumpiendo sus pensamientos) te encuentras bien  
  
Anna.-eh si (recarga su cabeza en el hombro de lyserg)  
  
Lyserg.-(sonrio al ver a anna hacer esto y su corazón latió fuerte)  
  
Al llegar a la pención, lyserg le estaba pagando al taxista)  
  
Taxista.-me deja decirle algo joven,sin ofender  
  
Lyserg.-si,digame  
  
Taxista.-pero que bonita novia tiene  
  
Lyserg.-este....  
  
Taxista.-se ve que usted esta muy enamorado de ella y ella de usted  
  
Lyserg.-usted cree que me quiera tanto como usted dice  
  
Taxista.- porsupuesto,con tan solo verla a los ojos  
  
Lyserg.-(sonrio)  
  
Taxista.-hasta luego joven...ha una cosa más ,cuando sea la boda invíteme no  
  
Lyserg.-por supuesto pensando:sera verdad anna me correspondera  
  
Anna.-te pasa algo lyserg  
  
Lyserg.-no anna entremos  
  
Anna.-si  
  
Ya dentro ren e yoh los reciben  
  
Ren.-anna estas bien,no le hiciste nada verdad  
  
Lyserg.-por supuesto que no  
  
Yoh.-segura anna  
  
Anna.-hayyyyyyyy ya dejenos empaz , ren yoh saben perfectamente que se cuidarme sola  
  
Ren.-lo sabemos (decia con voz tierna y abrazandola)pero deves entender que me preocupo por ti(le decia mientras le tomaba la barbilla)  
  
Anna.-(siempre se sonrojaba cuando ren le hablaba de esa manera y esta no fue la ecepción)  
  
Lyserg.-(se puso súper celoso al ver el sonrojo de anna y le dirigió una mirada seria a ren)  
  
Yoh.-(tambien estaba molesto y solo puso cara de enojo)  
  
Anna.-(se separo de el rapidamente) gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien  
  
Horo.-anna me alegro de verte (la abraza tiernamente y le da un beso en la mejilla)comentario de la autora.-horo hizo eso waooooooooooooooooh, bueno aclaro ahora horo aprecia mucho a anna continuemos  
  
Anna.-n /// n si  
  
Ren.-T_T + + + +  
  
Yoh.-T_T+ + +  
  
Lyserg.-T_T+ + + + +  
  
Después de un rato ya todos se encontraban en la sala  
  
Din don din don  
  
Anna.-yo abro(se dirige a la entrada y al abrir se encuentra con:)  
  
Anna.- jeane  
  
Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo espero que les halla gustado aquí ya se ve que lyserg esta muy enamorado de anna pero ella le corresponderá, lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo  
  
Dejen reviews plissssssss 


	5. CELOS

Antes de comenzar doy gracias a los rewies que me han mandado,son comentarios agradables por eso me dan ganas de continuar mi fic,y tambien como me lo pidieron algunos en este capitulo habran muchos celos y....lo demas lo tendran que aberiguar lean plissssss,bueno pasemos ya ha la historia nop ^ _ ^  
  
Anna.-jeane  
  
Jeane.-anna,que gusto verte,has cambiado mucho  
  
Anna.-tu tambien,bueno pasa  
  
Jeane.-sip ^_^  
  
Anna.-te llevare con los demas  
  
Ya dentro  
  
Yoh.-jeane pero que gusto verte (la abraza)  
  
Jeane.-tambien me agrada verte yoh  
  
Horo.-hola jeane  
  
Jeane.-n//n horo horo  
  
Horo.-como has estado  
  
Jeane.-bien y tu  
  
Horo.-igual  
  
Jeane.-hola lyserg, hola ren  
  
Lyserg.-me alegro de verte  
  
Ren.-si claro, hola  
  
Anna.-íbamos a comer ,nos acompañas  
  
Jeane.-por supuesto  
  
Después de la comida jeane se acerca a horo quien estaba en la sala  
  
Jeane.-hola horo  
  
Horo.-hola  
  
Jeane.-me preguntaba que hacias  
  
Horo.-estoy haciendo un par de artesanías  
  
Jeane.-puedo verlas  
  
Horo.-claro toma (le muestra un par de palomas unidas por un lazo)  
  
Jeane.-pero que lindas  
  
Horo.-enverdad te gustan  
  
Jeane.-por supuesto, son hermosas,crees que algún día puedas enseñarme ha hacerlas  
  
Horo.-claro es muy facil,te enseñare mañana ha hora es muy tarde y es hora de ir a dormir  
  
Jeane.-si ^_^  
  
Horo.-buenas noches jeane(se va)  
  
Jeane.-buenas noches horo  
  
Mientras en el corredor.Ren esta decidido ha hablar con anna de nuevo, para aclarar las cosas,haci que se dirige al cuarto de anna estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos, qué no toco a la puerta de anna solo entro.  
  
Al entrar, anna se estaba cambiando y ren pudo verla en ropa interior  
  
Anna.-(tomando una manta para cubrirse)ren....que ....que....estas haciendo aquí n///n  
  
Ren.-(todo rojo) yo....bueno.(se quedo mudo al ver el espectáculo)  
  
Anna.-sal de aquí ahora (decia apenada)  
  
Ren.-no, bueno lo que te voy a decir es rapido haci que no te demorare  
  
Anna.-dilo rapido y sal  
  
Ren.-lo que vengo ha decirte es...(y se acercaba a anna lentamente)  
  
Anna.-que....(se hacia para atrás un poco asustada)  
  
Ren.-dime ya lo has pensado(se acerco tanto a anna que la acorralo en la pared)  
  
Anna.-(un poco sonrojada)pensar que  
  
Ren.-en lo que vengo diciendote hace meses,que seas mi prometida  
  
Anna.-ren yo....  
  
Ren.-anna,sabes muy bien que estoy muy enamorado de ti por que no me dices que si de una vez(decia con un tono tierno y seductor)  
  
Anna.-yo.....no se que decirte....(decia un poco sorprendida)  
  
Ren.-te amo (ren se acreca mas y mas a anna hasta besarla apasionadamente)  
  
Anna.-(se queda inmóvil,no sabe que hacer,ren estaba seduciendola y ella solo se quedo haci)  
  
Ren.-(la acerco a su cuerpo abrazandola)  
  
Pronto la manta que traia anna ,resbalo de su cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior  
  
Ren.-(aprovecho para recostar a anna en el futon y comenzó ha besarle el cuello y ha acariciarla)  
  
Anna.-(se sentía muy bien haci y se imaginaba que enlugar de ren estaba lyserg....)  
  
Ren.-(comenzaba a desabrocharle el sostén)  
  
Anna.-(de pronto entro en razón y recordo a lyserg) lyserg....(dijo ella y empujo a ren separandoce de el)  
  
Ren.-(había escuchado lo que dijo anna) lyserg que demonios tiene que ver el aquí  
  
Anna.-(tomo las sabanas del futon y se cubrio con ellas) vete de aquí ren tao  
  
Ren.-pero anna que te pasa acaso no te gustan mis besos(se acerco a anna para besarla)  
  
Anna.-ren, dejame empaz(desbiando el rostro)  
  
Ren.-anna continuemos con lo que empezamos si (decia con voz tierna y tratando de besar a anna)  
  
Anna.-ren(passsssssss le da una bofetada)  
  
Ren.-........(se toca su mejilla)  
  
Anna.-dejemos esto claro si yo no estoy interesada en ti y no quiero ser tu prometida no te ammo yo a quien amo es ha.....(guardo silencio)  
  
Ren.-(se quedo helado al comentario de la itako) de quien anna(decia bajando la mirada)  
  
Anna.-olvidalo quieres  
  
Ren.-de quien(decia tomando de los hombros a anna y perdiendo un poco la paciencia)  
  
Anna.-(lo mira asustada)  
  
Ren.-lo siento(la suelta) pero dime quien es el  
  
Anna.-(un poco enojada) creo que eso no te incumbe  
  
Ren.-es lyserg verdad no mientas  
  
Anna.-y que si es el vas a matarlo o que  
  
Ren.-talvez (sale de la habitacón)  
  
Anna.-REN NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO ME OISTE REEEEEEEEN(dice gritando un poco histérica, por que sabe muy bien que ren es capas de hacer cualquier cosa)  
  
A la mañana siguiente lyserg salia de su alcoba para bajar a desayunar cuando alguien lo detiene  
  
Lyserg.-si, que se te ofrece ren tao  
  
Ren.-eres un..(toma a lyserg del cuello de la playera y lo pega a la pared)  
  
Lyserg.-pero que es lo que te pasa(decia con dificultad)  
  
Ren.-escuchame bien idiota alejate de anna si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de acuerdo  
  
Lyserg-.yo no hare eso que te sucede  
  
Ren.-mira ingresito desde que llegaste no has hecho nada mas que tratar de enamorar a anna con tus estupidos modales ingleses(decia apretando mas el cuello de lyserg)  
  
Lyserg.-agggggg  
  
Ren.-es hora de que alguien te detenga y ese alguien soy yo(deja a lyserg caer al suelo)  
  
Lyserg.-ren escuchame bien anna no es nada tuyo para que vengas con tus estupidos celos a reclamarme, ella es muy importante para mi y no me alejare de ella  
  
Ren.-te gusta no es asi(decia mientras le daba la espalda a lyserg)  
  
Lyserg.-(levantandose)y que si te dijera que si pero no solo eso estoy enamorado de ella LA AMO  
  
Ren.-enverdad crees que se fijaría en ti si por casualidad yo le dijera que solo buscas acostarte con ella, a quien crees que le creria mas(decia con sarcasmo)  
  
Lyserg.-eres un ...(le da un puñetazo a ren en la cara tirandolo al suelo)  
  
Ren.-nadie tiene derecho a pegarme idiota(lo tira al suelo le da unos puñetazos y unas patadas)  
  
Lyserg.-(no sabe pelear muy bien ya que nunca le habian gustado los pleitos,pero trata de defenderse como puede)  
  
Ren.-(si que sabe pelear bien y le proporciona unos buenos golpes a lyserg)  
  
En ese momento llega yoh y horo  
  
Yoh.-que diablos esta pasando aquí  
  
Horo.-ya basta detenganse  
  
yoh.-chicos  
  
Horo.-(toma a ren de los brazos y lo detiene)  
  
Yoh.-(ayuda a levantar a lyserg y lo detiene)  
  
Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo cielos creo que me quedo muy bien espero que les halla gustado  
  
En que terminara todo esto......nadie lo sabe y si quieren averiguarlo sigan leyendo plissssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
Hasta la proxima 


	6. SENTIMIENTOS QUE VAN Y VIENEN

Derrepente jeane sale de su habitacón para ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo  
  
Jeane.-pero....que es lo que esta pasando aquí  
  
Ren.-sueltame horo horo,dejame enseñarle a este tarado quien soy yo  
  
Horo.-ni lo pienses,ya calmate  
  
Ren.-que me sueltes(le da una patada y un puñetazo a horo y este cae al suelo soltando a ren)  
  
Jeane.-horo horo te encuentras bien(y ayuda a levantar a horo)  
  
Ren.-(quien ahora estaba libre se va contra lyserg)  
  
Yoh.-(se atraviesa)ren quieres calmarte (poniéndose serio)  
  
Ren.-quitate de mi camino yoh  
  
Lyserg.-(sangrando y con dificultad logra decir )yoh no interfieras, este no es tu asunto  
  
Yoh.-lyserg.....  
  
Ren.-apartate(empuja a yoh)  
  
Yoh.-(cae sobre jeane y horo)  
  
Ren.-toma esto(le da otro puñetazo a lyserg quien cae al suelo)  
  
En ese instante anna aparece  
  
Anna.-lyserg(toma la cabeza de lyserg en sus brazos)  
  
Ren.-......  
  
Anna.-eres un idiota ren tao, que demonios estas haciendo(dice gritando y con unas lagrimas que amenazan salir de sus ojos)  
  
Ren.-anna.....  
  
Anna.-lyserg estas bien  
  
Lyserg.-(no contesto, se había desmallado)  
  
Anna.-vete de aquí ren tao  
  
Ren.-anna déjame explicarte  
  
Anna.-vete (dice gritando de una manera tan llena de odio que jamas se había visto de ella)  
  
Ren.-(baja la mirada y sale corriendo de ahí)  
  
Anna.-(recarga la cabeza de lyserg en su pecho y unas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas )  
  
Yoh.-anna....(pensando.-por que le preocupa tanto lyserg...............nunca la había visto de esa manera y menos la había visto llorar)  
  
Horo.-.......  
  
Jeane.-......  
  
Anna.-(toma a lyserg del brazo para llevarlo a su alcoba )  
  
Yoh.-quieres que te ayude  
  
Anna.-por favor  
  
Anna e yoh se retiran  
  
Horo.-nunca había visto a anna asi  
  
Jeane.-se preocupo demaciado  
  
Horo.-si  
  
Jeane.-(observa que la nariz de horo, esta sangrando y saca un pañuelo de su vestido y lo limpia)  
  
Horo.-(se sorprende un poco)  
  
Jeane.-toma te regalo el pañuelo por si no dejas de sangrar  
  
Horo.-gra...gracias jeane  
  
Jeane.-de nada (le brida una tierna sonrisa)por que no vas a buscar ren y hablas con el  
  
Horo.-(toma a jeane de los hombros)es muy obstinado no me escuchara pero are lo que pueda(le sonrie)  
  
Jeane.-(se sonroja levemente)  
  
Horo.-(la suelta para ir a buscar a ren)  
  
Jeane.-horo......(se sonroja un poco mas)  
  
En la habitación de lyserg  
  
Yoh.-(recuesta a lyserg en el futón)  
  
Anna.-gracias por ayudarme a traerlo  
  
Yoh.-no hay de que,pero dime por que...  
  
Anna.-(lo interrumpe)vete por favor quieres  
  
Yoh.-si(sale de la habitacón pero al serrar la puerta no se va y se queda a husmear )  
  
Lyserg.-(comenzaba a despertar)anna...  
  
Anna.-(se sienta en el futón al lado de lyserg)  
  
Lyserg.-anna....  
  
Anna.-shhhhh(tapa los labios de lyserg con su dedo)ahora curare tus heridas,no te muevas(anna comienza a limpiar la sangre del rostro de lyserg y a poner un poco de alcohol)  
  
Lyserg.-(la mira con una tierna sonrisa)  
  
Anna.-ya termine quedaste como nuevo, no te quedaron cicatrices por suerte(le sonrie)  
  
Lyserg.-debes de pensar que soy un tonto por no saber pelear...  
  
Anna.-por supuesto que no, tienes modales y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti(se sonroja al decir esto ultimo sin pensar)  
  
Lyserg.-(nota el sonrojo de anna y esto lo pone muy feliz haciendo que le dedique a anna otra de sus sonrisas cautivadoras)  
  
Anna.-(tratando de cambiar el tema)creo que me voy, supongo que quieres descansar(y cuando iba a levantarse para irse)  
  
Lyserg.-(la toma del brazo)no te vallas quedate conmigo un rato más,no se por que ,pero cuando te veo el dolor que siento se va  
  
Anna.-(se sonroja bastante con el comentario del chico)esta bien me quedare un rato mas hasta que te duermas  
  
Lyserg.-gracias anna  
  
Anna.-(comienza a acariciar el pelo de lyserg para que se duerma)  
  
Lyserg.-(se sonroja y siente un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al sentir las caricias de anna)  
  
Mientras en la puerta yoh observaba todo y sintió como le daban un fuerte golpe en el pecho  
  
Después de que lyserg se quedo dormido anna salio de la habitación y se encontro con......  
  
Anna.-yoh....que haces aquí  
  
Yoh.-también te gustan mis modales anna  
  
Anna.-que..  
  
Yoh.-yo me preguntaba si me golpearan de esa manera me curarías mis heridas......  
  
Anna.-(no comprende las palabras de yoh)  
  
Yoh.-te quedarías conmigo (dice acercándose a ella)  
  
Anna.-.......(ve como yoh la toma de los hombros)  
  
Yoh.-no verdad(dice bajando la mirada)  
  
Anna.-.......  
  
Yoh.-te amo anna(la abraza)y aunque se que no me correspondes siempre lo hare  
  
Anna.-yoh...  
  
Yoh.-cuanto daria por darte un beso, pero se que si lo hago, sera contra tu voluntad y no solo eso ,me dolera aun mas el que tu no sentiras nada con el  
  
Anna.-lo siento yoh...no volveré a ser tu prometida, que te quede claro....yo.....no te amo  
  
Yoh.-entiendo,pero seguiremos siendo amigos verdad  
  
Anna.-ya lo somos o no  
  
Yoh.-si,nos vemos después anna voy a darme una ducha (se retira)  
  
Anna.-si...  
  
En el gimnasio donde se encontraba ren y horo  
  
Horo.-no debiste hacerlo  
  
Ren.-tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer y que no y no se por que te conte todo esto  
  
Horo.-soy tu amigo ren y sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no le dire a nadie esto te lo aseguro  
  
Ren.-mas te vale, o si no te las veras con migo  
  
Hasta aquí el capítulo fue muy sentimental y muy lindo me encanto, bueno espero que les halla gustado y mas adelante sera mucho más interesante ya que aparecerán mas personajes bye 


	7. MALENTENDIDOS

Me agradan mucho los reviews que me han mandado en especial le agradesco a holy girl iron maiden jeane quiero decirte que me gusto mucho tu comentario y tambien los demas me han facinado que bueno que les gusto la pareja y mas adelante metere a otras parejitas  
  
Y quiero responder el review de kilia.- te prometo que ren no se quedara solo, le tengo una parejita reservada que saldra más adelante y es una que ha varios les facina y espero que a ti tambien te guste, continuemos con la historia te parece ^_^  
  
Al día siguiente en la madrugada anna estaba sentada en el portico de la casa observando el amanecer ya que eran las 6:30  
  
Un joven de cabello azul la ve muy sola y decide hacerle compañía  
  
Horo.-(se sienta al lado de anna)hola  
  
Anna.-horo,hola ^_^  
  
Horo.-que haces  
  
Anna.-(suspira)solo medito  
  
Horo.-sabes...quería hablar contigo, qué bueno que te encontré sola  
  
Anna.-que es lo que quieres decirme  
  
Horo.-ya se todo lo de ren y tú(decia un poco serio)  
  
Anna.-ha eso....  
  
Horo.-si  
  
Anna.-el te pidio que me hablaras  
  
Horo.-por supuesto que no,yo quise hacerlo por mi propia cuenta por que lo vi muy mal, el realmente te quiere.....  
  
Anna.-pero debe de entender que yo no siento lo mismo por el  
  
Horo.-si lo se, pero el quería ofrecerte una disculpa ,por todo lo que ha pasado pero piensa que tu te negaras ha hablar con el ,por eso es que yo decidí hablar contigo  
  
Anna.-tienes tus razones,ren es tu amigo y no te preocupes que yo hablare con el, también tengo que ofrecerle una disculpa por todo lo que le dije  
  
Horo.-(le sonrie )  
  
Una brisa helada pasa rapido y hace que anna tiemble de frio  
  
Horo.-tienes frio  
  
Anna.-no, estoy bien  
  
Horo.-a no yo se que tienes frio(de repente horo se quita el chaleco que traia y se lo pone a anna)  
  
Anna.-no tenias que hacerlo,tú debes de tener frio  
  
Horo.-no,ya estoy acostumbrado ^_^  
  
Anna.-^_^  
  
Horo.-y dime si no estas interesada en ren en quien si estas  
  
Anna.-bueno......yo...  
  
Horo.-sabes que puedes confiar en mi,soy tu amigo o no (horo le pasa la mano por los hombros a anna para abrazarla)  
  
Anna.-(se estremece un poco)prometes no decírselo a nadie  
  
Horo.-lo prometo,ahora dime  
  
Anna.-pues..estoy .....enamorada........de.....  
  
Horo.-vamos dime  
  
Anna.-........de lyserg  
  
Horo.-de lyserg(dice con sorpresa)  
  
Anna.-si .........  
  
Horo.-se ve que el tambien esta enamorado de ti  
  
Anna.-enserio lo crees  
  
Horo.-por supuesto  
  
Anna.-sabes me agrada tener un amigo como tú,nunca había tenido uno en quien confiar y pedir consejos  
  
Horo.-pues ahora lo tienes  
  
Anna.-yo crei que te caía mal,como siempre estaba golpeandote tu sabes  
  
Horo.-tu nunca me caiste mal yo sabía que dentro de ti había una buena persona que saldría algún día y que trataria bien a horo horo, como un buen amigo  
  
Anna.-(sonrio)  
  
Dentro de la casa un joven de pelo verde bajaba las escaleras y escuchó a dos personas platicando se acerco de donde provenían los voces,vio que provenían de horo y anna quienes estaban abrazados y desde no muy cerca oyó decir a horo......  
  
Horo.-te quiero mucho anna  
  
Anna.-y yo a ti horo  
  
Lyserg.-(no podia creer lo que escuchaba horo y anna son pareja o amantes es lo que recorria su mente salio corriendo rapidamente de ahí y se sento en el jardin  
  
Jeane pasaba en ese intante por ahí y se acerco a lyserg  
  
Jeane.-que te sucede lyserg,que tienes  
  
Lyserg.-nada....  
  
Jeane.-si no tuvieras nada no hubieras salido de la casa como lo hiciste,sabes que puedes confiar en mi no.....  
  
Lyserg.-es anna......  
  
Jeane.-que pasa con ella  
  
Lyserg.-creo que ella y horo son pareja  
  
Jeane.-(quien se reusaba a creerlo)por favor no digas tonterías horo solo quiere a anna como amiga  
  
Lyserg.-enserio....(levantando la mirada)  
  
Jeane.-si pero por que dices eso  
  
Lyserg.-por que los vi abrazados y que horo le decia a anna que la queria y ella respondía lo mismo  
  
Jeane.-tonterias es cariño de amigos  
  
Lyserg.-tú crees  
  
Jeane.-por supuesto, vamos entremos a la casa  
  
Lyserg.-si(sonrio)  
  
después de que todos estubieran dentro y se sentaran a desayunar,cada quien se puso hacer sus cosas anna quien estaba en la sala ....  
  
Horo.-(venia bajando las escaleras)..anna..anna.......(la llamo)  
  
Anna.-si....que se te ofrece horo horo  
  
Horo.-quiero decirte que....(de repente horo se tropieza con algo y choca con anna pegandola en la pareded y sus labios caen sobre los de ella)  
  
Lyserg.-(quien apenas aparecio vio el beso que horo le dioa ana y salio corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos )  
  
Jeane.-(observo a lyserg pasar por un lado de ella, se adentro más a la sala para ver que había perturbado al chico y ahí vio a horo besando a anna,jeane se quedo inmóvil al verlos)  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo fue un malentendido todo .....se aclarara mmmmmmmmmmmmmm si quieren saberlo sigan leyendo el proximo capítulo y nos vemos luego  
  
Bye besos y abrazos a todos los que leen este capitulo 


	8. VISITAS

bueno barios ,me han querido contactar así que aquí les dejo mi dirección de correo si quieren pedirme que haga una historia en especial y si quieren una imagen de anna y lyserg solo pidanmela, aquí se las dejo  
  
anna_diethelyahoo.com.mx o tambien a  
  
dulce_asakuraHotmail.com  
  
continuemos con la historia:  
  
Horo.-(separandoce de anna todo rojo)perdoname,no fue mi intencón hacer esto  
  
Anna.-(algo roja también)no te preocupes fue un accidente(volteando asia donde estaba..) jeane....  
  
Jeane.-(aun confundida) yo......yo...no sabia bueno lamento interrumpir no sabia que eran pareja  
  
Anna.-jeane no digas tonterías ,que no ves que fue un accidente  
  
Horo.-si jeane, yo no tengo nada que ver con anna solo somos buenos amigos  
  
Jeane.-en....enserio(decia con una gran sonrisa)  
  
Anna.-si  
  
Jeane.-fue un accidente verdad  
  
Anna.-ya te dije que si horo tropeso y pues callo y lo demas ya lo viste  
  
Jeane.-ahora vuelvo(sale corriendo de ahí muy feliz por que todo alla sido un accidente e inmediatamente decidió buscar a lyserg)  
  
Cuando lo encontro, lyserg estaba recargado en el árbol del jardín llorando  
  
Jeane.-lyserg que bueno que te encontre,vamos quiero hablar contigo  
  
Lyserg.-a..ahora....no(decia entre un solloso que queria disimular)  
  
Jeane.-pero es algo muy importante es sobre....  
  
Lyserg.-ya te dije que ahora no.  
  
Jeane.-pero lyserg es sobre lo que viste en la sala  
  
Lyserg.-que vienes a decirme que anna y horo son pareja y son muy felices  
  
Jeane.-por supuesto que no, horo y anna no tienen nada que ver,todo lo que paso en la sala fue un accidente yo lo vi con mis propios ojos  
  
Lyserg.-lo dices enserio  
  
Jeane.-claro que sí (le seca las lagrimas)yo se que sientes algo muy especial por anna y te puedo asegurar que ella siente lo mismo por ti,solo que tiene miedo al rechazó tanto como tú  
  
Lyserg.-yo la amo y daria todo por ella  
  
Jeane.-y por que no se lo dices  
  
Lyserg.-claro que lo hare,solo que quiero hacerlo de una manera muy especial para ella pero no se cual  
  
Jeane.-por que no la invitas a cenar  
  
Lyserg-.eso es lo que iba a ser, pero también quiero llevarla a otro lugar especial y aun no se a cual no quiero que los demas se enteren,para empezar ren me armaría un escandalo e yoh no la dejaria salir con lo sobre protector que es y se bien que aun siente algo por anna.....  
  
Jeane.-no te preocupes yo te ayudaré y también pensare en un bonito lugar para que la lleves  
  
Lyserg.-en verdad  
  
Jeane.-claro soy una chica y se lo que nos gusta así que confía en mí ^_^  
  
Lyserg.-deacuerdo  
  
Jeane.-y cuando la llevaras a cenar  
  
Lyserg.-este viernes  
  
Jeane.-dentro de cuatro días eh, tengo tiempo para pensar  
  
Lyserg.......lyserg......  
  
Jeane.-anna te está llamando,sera mejor que me valla para dejarlos solos(dice con un tono picaro y después se va)  
  
Lyserg.-^/// ^  
  
Anna.-hola ,donde estabas te estoy buscando por toda la casa  
  
Lyserg.-es que Sali por un poco de aire  
  
Anna.-^_^  
  
Din don din don tocan la puerta  
  
Anna.-quien podra ser  
  
Lyserg.-vamos a ver  
  
Anna.-si  
  
En la entrada principal yoh estaba entrenando y decido interrumpir su entrenamiento para abrir la puerta  
  
Yoh.-quien sera (abre la puerta)si diga  
  
Al abrir se encuentra con una 2 chicas muy bonitas una que tiene un largo cabello azul sujetado en una trensa de lado una blusa azul pastel que deja ver sus hombros y una falda arriba de las rodillas de color blanco  
  
La otra chica tiene el pelo rosa hasta los hombros va vestida con un hoberol rosa pastel y una blusa ombliguera blanca  
  
Yoh...la chica del pelo azul abraza al mencionado  
  
Yoh.-pi.....pilica eres tú  
  
Pilica.-si te estrañe mucho y a mi hermano mas ,donde esta el....  
  
Yoh.-en la sala  
  
Pilica.-(sale corriendo hacia la sala)  
  
Yoh.-jijijijiji  
  
Tamao.-joven yoh  
  
Yoh.-tamao pero cuanto has cambiado que bonita estas  
  
Tamao.-gra...gracias joven yoh  
  
¿?.-que acaso ya te olvidaste de mí yoh  
  
yoh.-(ve sorprendido a un joven de pelo castallo alto y con unos ojos muy redondos)  
  
¿?.-no me recuerdas  
  
yoh.-ma....ma...manta  
  
Manta.-asi es  
  
Yoh.-pero cuanto has cambiado veo que has crecido  
  
Manta.-si ,creo que las vacaciones que tome con pilica y tamao en izumo me hicieron bien,por cierto no creí que tus abuelos fueran tan estrictos ^_^ Yoh.-bueno pero pasen no se queden ahí  
  
Tamao y manta.-si  
  
Mientras en la sala  
  
Pilica.-hermanoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(decia gritando)  
  
Horo.-no me digan que es....  
  
Ren.-temo decirte que sí ,voltea  
  
Horo.-hay nanita....  
  
Pilica.-hermano(lo abraza con lagrimas en los ojos)te extrañe mucho  
  
Horo.-hay no exageres si solo fueron un par de días los que te fuiste  
  
Pilica.-noT_T fueron un par de días, fueron 2 años  
  
Horo.-y que..  
  
Ren.-que desconsiderado eres horo todavía que el circo te viene a visitar te niegas a entrar  
  
Pilica.-T_T que dijiste.....niño tiburón  
  
Ren.-yo no soy un niño tiburón asi que callate T_T  
  
Yoh.-vamos chicos entren  
  
Manta.-gracias yoh...hola ren ,horo horo  
  
Ren y horo.-tu eres manta(con cara de sorprendidos)  
  
Manta.-asi es chicos  
  
Jeane.-(quien acababa de entrar a la sala)que pasa aquí  
  
Tamao.-doncella jeane es usted  
  
Horo.-(quien rapido se percato de la presencia de tamao)tamao pero que linda estas(la abraza)como has estado  
  
Tamao.-bien joven horo  
  
Jeane.-(mira la reaccion que tuvo horo al ver a tamao y se queda desconcertada)  
  
Pilica.-hola jeane  
  
Jeane.-.................  
  
Pilica.-jeane(le pasa la mano por enfrente)  
  
Anna.-(entrando a la sala)quien era yoh  
  
Pilica.-annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(la abraza)te eztrañe muchooooooooooooooo  
  
Anna.-a...este.....pilica yo también  
  
Pilica.-(la sueta y ve al apuesto chico de cabellos verdes y ojos de mismo color parado junto a anna)lyserg....eres tú......  
  
Lyserg.-así es y tu quien eres  
  
Pilica.-soy pilica la hermana de horo horo  
  
Lyserg.-a mucho gusto(le da la mano)  
  
Pilica pensando.-pero que apuesto es...mmmmmmm este chico sera para mí are todo lo posible por conquistarlo de eso estoy segura........  
  
Fin del capitulo sera pilica un obstáculo más que anna y lyserg deven de superar para estar juntos .......aberiguenlo en el proximo capitulo.......  
  
Cuídense abrazos y besos para todos ^_^ 


	9. LO SIENTO PERO NO TE AMO

Hola a todos los que leen este fan fic,quiero decirles algo antes de continuar con el capitulo, bueno les aclaro que odio a tamao y la pondré con alguien horrible jajajajajaja U_U perdon fue un ataque ,bueno continuemos:  
  
Antes quiero contestar un rewiew Ahora si continuemos con la historia  
  
Pilica.-pero cuanto has cambiado lyserg  
  
Lyserg.-^_^`tu crees  
  
Pilica.-si bastante  
  
Tamao.-disculpe señorita anna,no ha hecho la comida  
  
Anna.-....no..es que..yo  
  
Tamao.-no se preocupe yo la hare me encanta cocinar(y sale corriendo a la cocina)  
  
Manta.-yo te acompaño tamao  
  
A todos se les hace una gran gota en la cabeza y miran como diciendo(che...tamao)  
  
Yoh.-jijijijiji  
  
Ren.-eres un tonto (le dice a yoh mientras se sienta en la mesa)  
  
Horo.-hay si tu muy inteligente(dice en forma de burla)  
  
Ren.-que dijiste T_T  
  
Horo.-mírenme mírenme soy ren neutron(dice mientras se para en la mesa)  
  
Ren.-retira lo dicho pelos de elote(dice sacando su lanza ,de donde no me pregunten u_u)  
  
Horo.-no quiero T_T  
  
Ren.-a no  
  
Anna.-(se pone en medio de los dos)chicos dejen de pelear por favor  
  
Ren.-anna, pero el comenzo  
  
Horo.-T_T no es verdad  
  
Anna.-se bien quien comenzó,asi que sientense y esperen la comida quieren  
  
Horo.-(hace caso a la indicación de anna y se sienta) Ren.-(iba hacer lo mismo cuando anna pasa al lado de el y le susurra al oido)  
  
Anna.-quiero hablar contigo ren tao nos vemos en el gimnasio a las 9:00(después de decir esto anna se sienta en la mesa al lado de lyserg)  
  
Ren.-(con el calido aliento de la itako en su oido se sonroja levemente)  
  
Pilica.-(quien estaba sentada al lado de lyserg también nota el sonrojo del chico) Pensando.-mmmmm que le habrá dicho ,creo que si lo averiguo puede servirme para hacerle burla al tonto de ren tao y cobrarme todas las que me ha hecho a mi y a mí hermano)  
  
Tamao.-la comida esta lista(comienza a servirle a todos)  
  
Horo.-tamao ,ven por que no te sientas aquí a mí lado(dice con una sonrisa)  
  
Tamao.-sip(se sienta)muchas gracias joven horo  
  
Horo.-dime horo estamos en confianza nop  
  
Tamao.-si, ^_^  
  
Yoh.-la comida esta riquisima (dice tomando otro plato de arros)eres la mejor cocinera del mundo tamao  
  
Manta.-sin dudarlo  
  
Tamao.-u///u muchas gracias  
  
Después de la comida todos se encontraban haciendo lo mismo pilica,lyserg y anna quienes estaban en la sala  
  
Pilica.-Inglaterra debe ser hermosa no lyserg(dice acercándose a lyserg)  
  
Anna.-¬_¬  
  
Lyserg.-(se aleja de pilica)si Inglaterra es muy linda  
  
Pilica.-crees que algún día puedas llevarme a visitarla (dice mientras le toma la mano a lyserg)  
  
Lyserg.-pues.... no se...... talvez (dice tratando de que pilica lo soltara)  
  
Anna.-¬_¬ + + + + + + +(estaba apunto de estallar de los celos)  
  
Pilica.-que dices siiiiiiiii  
  
Lyserg.-yo......  
  
Anna.-(mira el reloj y ve que ya son las 9:00 hora de que iba a hablar con ren tao y aunque no queria dejar a lyserg y a pilica solos tenia que hacerlo) tengo que irme ahora vuelvo sige platicando con tu amiguita pilica ,lyserg ,adiós(decía tratando de ocultar el enojo y los celos lo cual le era muy difícil)  
  
Lyserg.-(noto el enojo en sus palabras) anna.....(dijo levantándose del sillón)  
  
Pilica.-(lo toma del brazo y lo sienta denuevo en el sillon)ahorita viene lyserg por que no mejor seguimos platicando  
  
Yoh.-lyserg me alludas a cambiar el foco de la entrada  
  
Lyserg.-por supuesto(dice levantándose rápidamente del sillón)vamonos yoh( empuja yoh saliendo rápidamente de la casa y dejando a pilica sola)  
  
Pilica.-lyserg espera(dice gritando) hombres T_T  
  
De repente pilica oye una risa  
  
Pilica.-de que te ries ren tao  
  
Ren.-(quien estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados)eres tan tonta, lyserg jamas te hara caso a el solo le interesa una persona y no eres tu niña  
  
Pilica.-callate T_T  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mientras en donde yoh  
  
Lyserg.-gracias por sacarme de ahí yoh ,no me puedo quitar a pilica de encima, no me deja empas  
  
Yoh.-jijijijiji veo que le agradaste mucho  
  
Lyserg.-pero tiene que ser así de fastidiosa por su culpa ann....(guarda silencio al recordar con quien estaba hablando)  
  
Yoh.-eh  
  
Lyserg.-no ,olvídalo quieres en que te puedo ayudar  
  
Yoh.-oh bueno.......  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En donde ren tao  
  
Ren.-te duele que te digan la verdad niña eso es todo  
  
Pilica.-no es verdad, eres un.....eres un......IDIOTA  
  
Ren.-mira niña no tengo tiempo de habar de estupideces con tigo, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer así que adios(se va)  
  
Pilica.-T_T estupido ren tao, a don de ira ese tonto(pilica se dispone a seguir a ren)  
  
Después pilica ve entrar a ren tao al gimnasio y se detiene a mirar por la abertura de la puerta lo que pasaba  
  
Ren.-anna estas aquí  
  
Anna.-si ren tao  
  
Ren.-y dime de que querías hablarme  
  
Anna.-quería dejar las cosas claras entre tu y yo y pedirte una disculpa por como te hable la vez que golpeaste a lyserg  
  
Ren.-entiendo que te molestaras y yo tambien lo siento anna  
  
Anna.-ren también quiero hablar por lo que paso la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos  
  
Ren.- lo que no terminamos por que tu no quisiste(decia en forma seductora y mirando a anna sensualmente)  
  
Anna.-(se enfada un poco por el comentario del chico)mira ren tao tu..(la interrumpe el chico)  
  
Ren.-tu sabes cuanto te amo y aun así sigues despreciándome,cuanto va ha durar esto  
  
Anna.-durara hasta que tu habrás los ojos y te des cuenta que yo no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento por que no te amo  
  
Ren.-si no puedes corresponderme hazme feliz tan solo por esta noche  
  
Anna.-a que te refieres(decia confundida)  
  
Ren.-tu sabes bien a que me refiero anna(decia mientras se acercaba a anna lentamente y la acorralaba en la pared)  
  
Anna.-a no ,ren si crees que ese estupido juego tuyo funcionara otra vez estas muy equivocado(dice tratando de empujar a ren con sus brazos)  
  
Ren.-(la toma de los brazos y la acerca a su cuerpo)no sabes cuanto te deseo anna  
  
Anna.-ren aléjate de mi  
  
Ren.-obligame(le susurra al oido y comienza a besar sus labios apasionadamente)  
  
Anna.-(trata de liberarse pero ren es mas fuerte que ella)  
  
Ren.-(la recuesta en el piso comienza a besar su cuello y ha acariciar su cuerpo)  
  
Anna.-(ren va a abusar de mi ren va a abusar de mi es lo unico que pasaba por su mente mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas e intentaba gritar pero los labios de ren no se lo permitían)  
  
Ren.-(logra observar las lagrimas de la itako y se da cuenta de que es lo que esta haciendo)  
  
Ren.-(sotando a anna)lo.....lo siento mucho anna perdóname  
  
Anna.-(entre sollosos)que intentabas hacerme ren tao  
  
Ren.-perdóname, pero es que te quiero tanto(decia mientras unas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas)  
  
Anna.-(no podia creer lo que estaba viendo ren estaba llorando)  
  
Ren.-por favor perdóname te juro que jamás volveré a molestarte te dejare empaz yo se muy bien que tu quieres a.....  
  
Anna.-no te lastimes ren tao  
  
Ren.-podras perdonarme  
  
Anna.-nada paso aquí ren y mejor vete a dormir,mañana será un día mejor  
  
Ren.-(comprendio que las palabras de la itako eran interpretadas de otra manera como un "te perdono" yaq´sabia que aunque anna había cambiado mucho desde hace 2 años aun conservaba un poco de la frialdad que siempre la acompaño toda su vida  
  
Pilica.-(quien estaba toda roja al ver lo que había pasado se escondió rápidamente para que anna no la viera cuando saliera del gimnasio )  
  
Después de que anna salio y se fue pilica entro al gimnasio para ver como estaba ren tao)  
  
Ren.-quien anda ahí  
  
Pilica-eh....este...  
  
Ren.-(volteandoce y al ver de quien se trataba dijo)que demonios haces aquí niña tonta  
  
Pilica.-´no soy tonta y a la demás no te conviene hablarme de esa manera  
  
Ren.-y por que no,yo te hablo como se me de la gana  
  
Pilica.-te voy a decir por que no,por que yo vi todo lo que acaba de pasar aquí, por eso Ren.-(se quedo frio al comentario de la chica de cabello azul)  
  
Fin del capítulo que pasara ahora.........aun es un misterio,apareceran nuevos personajes mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no lo se,mejor sigan leyendo y hasta luego  
  
^_^bye 


	10. UN PAR DE CORAZONES ROTOS

Antes de empezar doy las gracias o todos los que leen el fan fic y a los que me mandan reviews gracias, me hacen muy felis ;_; bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos y continuemos con la historia ^_^  
  
Pero antes quiero contestar unos rewies  
  
El primero es el de la llama.-bueno no sabia que odiabas a pilica a mi tampoco me cae muy bien pero tampoco me cae mal pero de que la hare sufrir la hare sufrir y claro que odio a tamao solo que tengo que seguir la trama del fan fic y ser un poco buena con ella pero en otro fan fic que haga la hare sufrir la matare jajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Continuemos con el otro rewiew que quiero contestar  
  
Es el de kilia.-lamento haber puesto esa escena pero quería hacer el finc mas interesante pero no te preocupes que ya no hare otra asi y tambien queria decirte que ren afuerzas se tiene que quedar con alguien pero imaginate que eres tú yo se que amas a ren pero te juro que el es solo tuyo ^_^`  
  
Tercer rewiew  
  
Loreley.- queria decirte que no puedo poner a ren con la persona que tu dices bueno es que tengo que seguir la trama de la historia me entiendes verdad  
  
Cuarto rewiew  
  
Es de expectra.-bueno espero que te allá gustado la escena de seducción de ren  
  
çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç ççç  
  
Ahora si continuemos  
  
Pilica.-que te pasa ren tao,te comio la lengua el gato  
  
Ren.-quieres callarte de una vez  
  
Pilica.-no ren ya me has hecho muchas y es hora de que me las cobre aunque siento mucho lo que te paso con anna  
  
Ren.-y ati que te puede importar  
  
Pilica.-que se muy bien lo que se siente cuando una persona no te corresponde  
  
Ren.-mira niña no voy hablar de eso contigo y tampoco quiero que se lo digas a nadie, por eso te propongo algo........  
  
Pilica.-y que proposición es esa  
  
Ren.-se muy bien que estas interesada en lyserg y tu sabes bien que yo estoy interesado en anna entonces........  
  
Pilica.-entonces que dime.  
  
Ren.-como yo le jure a anna que ya no la molestaria entonces ya no puedo acercármele pero tu si puedes acercarte a lyserg  
  
Pilica.-a que te refieres  
  
Ren.-a que alejes a anna de lyserg con cualquier excusa tonta ,cuando veas que están solos apunto de conversar  
  
Pilica.-entiendo  
  
Ren.-entonces cerramos el trato  
  
Pilica.-lo cerramos(le da la mano)  
  
A la mañana siguiente tamao estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando:  
  
Horo.-hola linda tamao que haces de comer  
  
Tamao.-arros al vapor con camarones ^_^  
  
Horo.-mmmmmmmmm vuele delicioso  
  
Tamao.-y sabe mejor  
  
Horo.-ya quiero provarlo ^_^  
  
Tamao.-^_^  
  
Horo.-tamao...  
  
Tamao.-si  
  
Jeane.-(estaba apunto de entrar a la cocina,pero decidió ocultarse detrás de la puerta para ver lo que horo estaba apunto de preguntarle a tamao)  
  
Tamao.-dime  
  
Horo.-bueno yo.......desde hace tiempo quiero decirte algo........  
  
Tamao.-te escucho  
  
Jeane.-(desde donde se encontraba ya se temia lo que horo iba a decirle a tamao y se preparo para lo peor)  
  
Horo.-tu sabes que siempre has sido una de mis mejores amigas y pues....yo siento algo muy especial por ti y queria preguntarte si te gustaría ser ni nov...(alguien lo interrumpe)  
  
Manta.-hola mi amor ya esta el desayuno(la abraza por detrás de la cintura)  
  
Tamao.-en un momento te sirvo n////n amor  
  
Horo.-(se queda helado al escuchar lo que acaban de decir y solo logra decir)que significa esto  
  
Tamao.-oh lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero manta y yo estamos comprometidos y dentro de unos meses nos casaremos ^_^  
  
Horo.-que......pero como  
  
Manta.-como, que como, pues el amor llega a si nadie se lo espera y estoy tan enamorado de mi tamao(la besa tiernamente en los labios)  
  
Tamao.-(se sonroja)manta, bueno horo y que es lo que ibas a decirme  
  
Horo.-(estaba totalmente en shock ,no se podia mover y sentia que su corazon se rompia en mil pedasos)  
  
Manta.-te pasa algo horo ^_^  
  
Jeane.-(se da cuenta de la situación de horo y decide sacarlo de ahí)hola tamao hola manta, este me.....permiten a horo un segundo es que necesito que me ayude con unas cosas  
  
Manta y tamao.-claro  
  
Jeane.-compermiso(y saca a horo de ahí y lo lleva al jardín)  
  
Manta y tamao.-O_0¿?  
  
Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç ççç  
  
En el jardín  
  
Jeane.-horo te encuentras bien  
  
Horo.-(solo nego con la cabeza)  
  
Jeane.-siento lo que paso ahí .............en la cocina  
  
Horo.-jeane(horo abraza con fuerza a jeane y comienza a llorar)  
  
Jeane.-horo por favor no llores,deves de ser fuerte y superar tu dolor  
  
Horo.-es que yo la quiero tanto  
  
Jeane.-pero no siempre somos correspondidos y hay que saber superar estos obstáculos y lo sabes  
  
Horo.-si lo se pero........  
  
Jeane.-por favor piensa que tal vez tamao no era el amor de tu vida talvez el amor de tu vida esta mas cerca de lo que crees y tu no te das cuenta....  
  
Horo.-tu crees.......  
  
Jeane.-si  
  
Horo.-creo que tienes razón no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere por que tal vez no era no era lo que nos correspondía tener  
  
Jeane.-asi es  
  
Horo.-(suelta a jeane y saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lagrimas)  
  
Jeane.-(observa que el pañuelo que saco horo era el que le había regalado ella cuando fue golpeado por ren)veo que aún lo conservas  
  
Horo.-claro jamas lo tiraria por que es de una de mis mejores amigas  
  
Jeane.-solo amiga(decia con un poco de desepción)  
  
Horo.-si eres mi amiga o no  
  
Jeane.-claro, bueno ahora quiero que vallas a darte un baño te recuestes y te olvides de lo que paso con tomoyo  
  
Horo.-¿tomoyo?  
  
Jeane.-eh..(observa como horo comienza a reir un poco y lo mira desconcertada)  
  
Horo.-lo siento, pero ella no es tomoyo es tamao  
  
Jeane.-oh en verdad  
  
Horo.-si,eres muy graciosa sabes gracias por levantarme el animo ^_^  
  
Jeane.-^_^ no hay de que  
  
Horo.-bueno nos vemos luego hare lo que me dijiste(se va)  
  
Jeane.-(observa al chico meterse a la casa y al verlo hacer esto cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a llorar ella siente algo muy especial por horo y le duele el que el solo la vea como una amiga y que a la demás el este sufriendo por el amor de otra chica)  
  
Jeane.-hasta cuando va ha durar esto, cuando te darás cuenta de lo que siento por ti.......  
  
Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç ççç  
  
Mas tarde:  
  
Anna decide darse un baño quería relajarse un poco ya que el ver a pilica tratando de conquistar a lyserg le daba tanto coraje y queria descansar un poco de eso para calmar las ansias que tenia por golpear a pilica  
  
Después de que anna tomo su baño iba a tomar su tualla para salir de ahí cuando tropieza con algo y cae sobre alguien  
  
Anna.-ly.....ly.....lyserg(se puso como tomate al ver que habia caido al suelo totalmente desnuda encima de lyserg quien acababa de entrar al baño para tomar una ducha)  
  
Lyserg.-( quien solo traía una tualla amarrada a su cintura se pone todo rojo al ver quien había caido sobre el y al sentir el cuerpo de la chica totalmente desnudo sobre el sullo)  
  
Anna.-(no podia hablar )  
  
Lyserg.-a.....a....anna yo......lo siento mucho no......sabia que tu estabas ......tomando una ducha......lamento no haber tocado.....lo siento(decia todo rojo)  
  
Anna.-(se separa de el y cubre su cuerpo con sus manos y sus rubios cabellos que ahora eran largos)no fue tu culpa fue un accidente  
  
Lyserg.-(voltea la mirada como todo un caballero toma una tualla y se la da a anna)toma.......  
  
Anna.-(toma la tualla y cubre su cuerpo con ella)  
  
Lyserg.-te juro que no vi nada.....  
  
Anna.-si ,bueno mejor me voy....  
  
Lyserg.-perdoname si, yo no me fije  
  
Anna.-no hay nada que perdonar ya te dije que fue un accidente asi que olvidémoslo quieres ^////^  
  
Lyserg.-si ^////^  
  
Anna.-(sale del baño)  
  
Lyserg.-(estaba realmente excitado con lo que había sucedido y se dio cuenta que algo se levanto de su cuerpo)comentario de la autora.-ya saben de que es de lo que hablo lectores asi que no especificare cual es esa parte del cuerpo  
  
Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç ççç  
  
En la habitación de anna  
  
Anna estaba también un poco excitada con lo ocurrido pero también un poco avergonzada y se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si ella y lyserg se hubieran dejado llevar por el momento.  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo fue algo atrevido verdad u////u  
  
Que pasara con horito pobresito todo por fijarse en una tarada como tamao  
  
Y que les dije si puse a la tonta de tamao con el mas gacho de la serie jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja sufre, sufre ñoña jajajajajajajjajajaja  
  
U_U creo que exagere un poco n_n pero bueno me cae mal y que quieren que haga  
  
Besos y abrazos a todos  
  
bye 


	11. UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR

Tres días pasaron y pilica no dejaba de molestar a lyserg ,a ren cada vez se le ocurrían mas ideas para hacer que lyserg y anna no pasaran tiempo juntos,horo estaba resignandoce y a darse cuenta de que tal vez tamao no era para el ya que le empezaban a fastidiar unas cosas de ella e yoh por el momento todo estaba en calma con su vida  
  
Pero al fin el glorioso viernes llego ese dia se suponía que lyserg llevaría a anna a cenar por la nochoe como a las 10:00 pero antes de que esa hora llegara eran las 6:00 de la tarde en la pensión asakura y dos personas hablaban en la sala  
  
Jeane.-entonces si le dejaste ese bonito vestido a anna en su futon  
  
Lyserg.-si crees que le guste  
  
Jeane.-por supuesto, bien ahora yo tratare de despistar a todos para que tu y anna puedan salir de la casa sin que tengan ningun problema  
  
Lyserg.-gracias jeane  
  
Jeane.-y una cosa mas ya tengo el lugar perfecto y especial para anna a donde tu la querías llevar  
  
Lyserg.-enserio y cual es  
  
Jeane.-bueno cuando salgan de cenar la llevas al bosque tu sabes cual ahí allaras una caballa al lado de un lago que yo rente,estaran completamente solos,adentro de la cabaña abra un camino de rosas que conducirá a anna asía una pequeña caja donde estará  
  
Lyserg.-el dije que yo le compre con su foto y la mia que esta grabado con una frase que dice "siempre juntos"  
  
Jeane.-si ^_^  
  
Lyserg.-de acuerdo ya espero a que sea esa hora  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En la habitación de anna:  
  
Anna.-(encuentra un hermoso vestido en su futon y un sobre con una carta que dice:  
  
Espero que te guste el vestido que te compre Lo hice para que te lo pongas en la noche para La cena a la que te invite  
Att:lyserg  
  
Anna.-no debió molestarse........  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La ansiada hora llego y anna salio discretamente de su habitación para que nadie la viera  
  
Mientras que lyserg y jeane la esperaban bajando las escaleras  
  
Anna baja las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rojo con escote y abierto de los dos lados de sus piernas, llevaba unas zapatillas y una bandana en la cabeza del mismo color del vestido  
  
Lyserg.-(quien llevaba un esmoquin y se veía muy guapo se quedo boca abierta al ver a su linda anna tan bonita)pero.....que bonita te vez anna  
  
Anna.-n///n gracias, tu tambien te ves muy bien  
  
Lyserg.-^_^  
  
Jeane.-bueno dense prisa antes de que los demás se den cuenta, rápido  
  
Lyserg y anna salen de la casa y afuera los esta esperando una limosina al abordar a ella se despiden de jeane quien estaba observándolos por la ventana con una gran sonrisa  
  
¿?.-jeane que observas por la ventana  
  
Jeane.-(se sorprende al escuchar la voz tras de ella y cierra la cortina de la ventana rápidamente para darse la vuelta e encontrándose con.......) yoh...que......que haces aquí  
  
Yoh.-vine a tomar un vaso de leche para irme a dormir y tu  
  
Jeane.-que casualidad yo iba a hacer lo mismo,ven vamos a la cocina(y jala a yoh del brazo)  
  
Ya en la cocina jeane calienta un poco de leche en la estufa sirve dos vasos para los dos y después se sienta junto a yoh  
  
Yoh..-linda noche verdad  
  
Jeane.-si ^_^  
  
Yoh.-tipos de noche como estas le gustaban a anna  
  
Jeane.-y como sabes eso  
  
Yoh.-bueno yo siempre veía desde mi ventana como anna salía todas las noches de la casa para observar el cielo, le encantaba hacer eso  
  
Jeane.-extrañas que sea tu prometida verdad  
  
Yoh.-si ..........aunque nunca nos tratamos como pareja ^_^  
  
Jeane.-perdona que sea mucha indiscreción de parte mia, pero por que rompieron su compromiso  
  
Yoh.-(bajo la mirada)anna nunca me quiso y decidió romperlo  
  
Jeane.-(tomo la mano de yoh)yo creo que si te quiso pero tal vez tu no eras el amor de su vida ni ella el tuyo.........  
  
Yoh.-es en lo que eh estado pensando toido este tiempo (le sonrie y toma la mano de jeane)  
  
Jeane.-ya no pienses en eso ya veras que alguien muy especial llegara a tu vida  
  
Yoh.-si lo se y tal vez ya llego ^_^  
  
Jeane.-si, bueno ya es muy tarde no crees que es hora de ir a dormir  
  
Yoh.-tienes razon  
  
Jeane.-^_^  
  
Yoh.-buenas noches (se levanta y se acerca a jeane para darle un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Jeane.-(voltea la cabeza al no saber que yoh se despediría de esa manera para con ella y es ahí cuando los labios de yoh rozan los de ella)  
  
Yoh.-(se separa de ella le sonrie y se va )  
  
Jeane.-(se queda desconcertada y se sonroja un poco por la actitud que tuvo yoh con ella)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& En otro lugar  
  
Lyserg y anna salían del restaurante donde fueron a cenar y........  
  
Lyserg.-espero que la cena te allá gustado ahora te llevare a un lugar muy especial  
  
Anna.-^_^a donde me vas a llevar  
  
Lyserg.-es una sorpresa por eso te pido que dejes que te ponga esta venda en tus ojos  
  
Anna.-de acuerdo  
  
Lyserg.-(le coloca la venda y después la conduce asía dentro del bosque y al encontrar la cabaña y adentrarse a ella le quita la venda)  
  
Anna.-(observa un camino de pétalos de rosa y velas rojas alrededor y en su cara se forma una sonrisa)lyserg esto es hermoso  
  
Lyserg.-pero por que no sigues el camino para ver a donde te lleva......  
  
Anna.-(le sonrie y hace lo que lyserg le dijo , se detiene hasta llegar a donde hay una pequeña caja negra que toma entre sun manos)  
  
Lyserg.-por que no la abres  
  
Anna.-(al abrirla se encuentra con un precioso dije)lyserg es hermoso muchas gracias  
  
Lyserg.-con este pequeño obsegio,quiero pedirte que seas mi prometida anna desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez tan linda me enamore es por ti que regrese a Japón con el pretexto de ver a yoh y a mis otros amigos  
  
Anna.-lyserg(lo ve con una hermosa mirada)  
  
Lyserg.-bueno que me dices anna tu sientes lo mismo que yo por ti  
  
Anna.-(lo mira a los ojos)lyserg te amo (lo toma del rostro y lo besa tiernamente y se separa de el)  
  
Lyserg.-y yo a ti anna(y ahora es el quien la besa apasionada y tiernamente)  
  
Anna.-(lo abraza del cuello asiendo el beso mas intenso)  
  
Lyserg.-(recuesta a anna sobre los pétalos de rosa y la toma de la cintura su corazón late fuerte siempre había querido tener a anna de esa manera entre sus brazos)  
  
Anna.-(se sentía en las nubes había soñado todas las noches con que lyserg la besara de esa manera y sintiera lo mismo por ella)  
  
Lyserg.-(comenzo a besar el cuello de anna y a cariciar suavemente su cuerpo)  
  
Anna.-(lo disfrutaba pero de repente lyserg se detuvo)  
  
Lyserg.-anna yo soy un caballero y quiero preguntarte si realmente quieres hacer esto conmigo yo no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras, ala demás no se si te guste como lo are ,por que......yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie, esta seria mi primera vez...........  
  
Anna.-(le brindo una tierna sonrisa)esta tambien sera mi primera vez y si no quisiera hacerlo contigo haría esto(y le da un beso apasionadamente en los labios)  
  
Lyserg.-(comprende a la perfección las palabras y el acto de la itako y vuelve a besar su cuello y a acariciar su cuerpo)  
  
Anna.-(emite un pequeño gemido)  
  
Lyserg.-(comienza a quitarle el vestido)  
  
Anna.-(le desabrocha la camisa y el pantalón )  
  
Lyserg.-(logra quitarle el vestido y sigue con la ropa interior)  
  
Anna.-(hace lo mismo)  
  
Esta fue una larga noche apasionada y el único testigo de el amor que se entregaron anna y lyserg fue ...............la luna..........  
  
Que bonito capitulo no creen ,espero que les alla gustado y hasta luego  
  
^_^ y sigan leyendo por que este fan fic va para largo aun faltan mas parejas por estar juntas y bastantes sorpresas  
  
bye 


	12. NO UTILICES A LAS PERSONAS YOH

A la mañana sig anna amanece rodeada por los calidos brazos de lyserg quien al despertar le da un beso a anna en los labios  
  
Anna.-(despertando) que lindo es despertar así  
  
Lyserg.-(sonrie)si quieres puedo hacerlo mas seguido (al decir esto ultimo se sonroja por su atrevimiento)  
  
Anna.-me encantaría (dice con una sonrisa )  
  
Lyserg.-anna......quiero preguntarte algo  
  
Anna.-dime  
  
Lyserg.-cuando le diremos a los demás sobre nuestro compromiso  
  
Anna.-mmmmmmmm yo quisiera que fuera hoy mismo, pero es que lo que paso con ren aun esta presente y no quiero hacerle daño, quiero que pase solo un corto tiempo para que se olvide de mi  
  
Lyserg.-comprendo pero cuanto tiempo  
  
Anna.-el mas poco que se pueda  
  
Lyserg.-dos semanas de acuerdo  
  
Anna.-de acuerdo pero mantenme lejos de el jamás nos dejes solos si  
  
Lyserg.-sip ^_^  
  
Anna.-te amo quiero estar cerca de ti lo mas pronto que se pueda  
  
Lyserg.-eso es lo que yo también deseo anna no sabes cuanto te amo(la besa)  
  
Anna.-(sonrie)creo que es hora de irnos o si no los demás se darán cuenta que no estamos en casa  
  
Lyserg.-tienes razón  
  
Anna y lyserg se visten para irse y al llegar a la pensión se encuentran con:  
  
Jeane.-(quien estaba sentada en la entrada) sabia que no habían regresado a dormir  
  
Anna.-es que......  
  
Lyserg.-nosotros.......  
  
Jeane.-no se preocupen ya se lo que hicieron a noche lo presentía desde aller  
  
Anna.-u////u Lyserg.-u////u  
  
Jeane.-como sea tienen suerte aun nadie se levanta vamos entren antes de que alguien los vea  
  
Anna y lyserg.-(siguen las indicaciones de jeane y cada uno se va a su cuarto)  
  
Jeane.-menos mal  
  
Horo.-veo que ya te levantaste  
  
Jeane.-hola horo  
  
Horo.-hola oye......yo queria........  
  
Jeane.-si  
  
Yoh.-(quien llega en ese momento)jeane te invito a desayunar y después vamos al cine quieres  
  
Jeane.-claro yoh(le sonrie)  
  
Yoh.-(vamonos)  
  
Jeane e yoh.-(salen de la pensión)  
  
Horo.-(ve como se van) ¬_¬ hay estupido yoh yo iba a invitarla al par que maldito  
  
Ren.-ahora es jeane  
  
Horo.-ren  
  
Ren.-valla ya cambiaste a la pelos de algodón rosa corriente por jeane  
  
Horo.-ese no es tu problema  
  
Ren.-tienes razón pero te digo algo  
  
Horo.-que  
  
Ren.-jeane te convenía desde mucho antes que la pelos de algodón, pero ten cuidado que yoh también anda tras de ella(se da la vuelta y se va)  
  
Horo.-¬_¬ siempre echándome la sal, pero por que digo eso que es lo que ahora siento por jeane cada día se vuelve mas fuerte mas fuerte de lo que sentía por la pelos de algodón  
  
Pilica.-que acabas de decir hermano  
  
Horo.-pi........icaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa =O= que haces aquí Pilica.-entonces jeane va hacer mi cuñada que bien y quien es la pelos de algodón  
  
Horo.-deja de meterte en lo que no te importa hermana(y sale muy enojado de ahí)  
  
Pilica.-voy a tener una cuñada(salta de la alegría)esperen un momento.................................pelos de algodón ..............pero que gracioso jajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja(comienza a reírse como idiota como es de costumbre en la serie que se ríe de cada babosada que que bárbara U_U)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ya era tarde y jeane e yoh regresaban a casa se encontraban en la puerta platicando  
  
Horo.-(desde la ventana los observaba había contado cuanto tiempo se habían tardado desde que se fueron)  
  
Jeane.-gracias por invitarme a salir me hacia falta  
  
Yoh.-no hay de que me divertí mucho contigo  
  
Jeane.-yo igual  
  
Yoh.-hay algo que quiero decirte  
  
Jeane.-^_^ y que es........  
  
Yoh.-creo que las palabras sobran  
  
Jeane.-a que te refieres(jeane observa cono yoh la toma delicadamente de la barbilla para besarla)  
  
Pero cuando yoh estaba apunto de besarla una bola de nieve pasa por delante de su rostro y del de jeane  
  
Yoh.-(voltea a ver seriamente al que había interrumpido)  
  
Horo.-cuanto lo siento pero estaba practicando y se me escapo esa pequeña bola de nieve  
  
Yoh.-si claro  
  
Horo.-(toma a jeane del brazo )ven jeane hay algo que quiero mostrarte  
  
Jeane.-sip^_^  
  
Yoh.-ella no ira a ningún lado(toma a jeane del otro brazo)esta platicando con migo y tengo que decirle algo importante  
  
Horo.-(lo mira seriamente)jeane  
  
Jeane.-voy enseguida horo solo dime donde estaras  
  
Yoh.-enseguida va horo(le sonrie)  
  
Horo.-(con un gran enojo por dentro decide irse)estaré en el jardín en donde siempre platicamos(y le sonríe a yoh para después irse)  
  
Yoh.-(pretende ignorarlo y al ver que se ha ido)en que estabamos  
  
Jeane.-he  
  
Yoh.-en esto(se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente)  
  
Jeane.-(se separa de el y lo bofetea )  
  
Yoh.-(se sostiene la mejilla)por que hiciste eso  
  
Jeane.-por que crees que lo hice  
  
Yoh.-jeane te dije que las palabras sobraban  
  
Jeane.-pero no me dijiste que harías eso  
  
Yoh.-pero que no lo entiendes desde hace tiempo te has hecho mi amiga que he llegado a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti  
  
Jeane.-no lo creo yoh lo que sientes por mi es solo amistad y nada más  
  
Yoh.-si solo fuera amistad haría esto(toma a jeane de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente)  
  
Jeane.-(logra soltarse)aléjate de mi yoh  
  
Yoh.-por que, que no entiendes que te amo  
  
Jeane.-lo que sientes por mi no es amor  
  
Yoh.-claro que si (la toma de las manos)  
  
Jeane.-claro que no lo que quieres es olvidarte de alguien  
  
Yoh.-que  
  
Jeane.-lo veo en tus ojos solo busacas olvidarte de esa persona con otra para que dejes de sufrir y te imagines que con quien estas es...........  
  
Yoh.-con quien dimelo(comienza a apretar mas fuerte las manos de jeane)  
  
Jeane.-suéltame me haces daño  
  
Yoh.-quien(dice gritando y sin soltar a jeane)  
  
Jeane.-quieres olvidar a ........ANNA(dice gritando)  
  
Yoh.-(se queda frio al comentario de la chica ya que sabia que eso era verdad)  
  
Jeane.-por que no lo aceptas yoh que no ves que solo te estas dañando a ti mismo y desesperando  
  
Yoh.-pero yo creí sentir algo por ti(dice con la cabeza agachada)  
  
Jeane.-es solo amistad  
  
Yoh.-no,no es amistad  
  
Jeane.-claro que si a la demás solo me estas utilizando para olvidar  
  
Yoh.-............  
  
Jeane.-sabes que es verdad y aunque no lo estuvieras haciendo o ya no sintieras nada por anna aun así te rechazaría por que yo no te amo no siento nada por ti  
  
Yoh.-(por fin suelta las manos de jeane)por que tu a quien amas es a horo no es asi  
  
Jeane.-como lo sabes  
  
Yoh.-por que lo vi en tus ojos  
  
Jeane.-...........  
  
Yoh.-perdóname lamento el como te hable y el como te trate no sabes cuanta razón tienes en todo lo que me acabas de decir  
  
Jeane.-no hay problema se por lo que pasas  
  
Yoh.-podras perdonarme  
  
Jeane.-si ^_^  
  
Yoh.-con permiso(sale corriendo de allí)  
  
Jeane.-yoh a donde iras  
  
Yoh.-tengo que aclarar muchas cosas  
  
Jeane.-(solo ve como el chico se va y decide entrar a la casa)  
  
Ya dentro se dirige a donde horo la estaría esperando  
  
Horo.-jene te tardaste un poco Jeane.-lo siento  
  
Horo.-pero que te paso  
  
Jeane.-(observa que sus manos están un poco hinchadas y con unos rasguños que seguramente yoh le provoco cuando discutían)  
  
Horo.-fue el verdad  
  
Jeane.-no(baja la mirada)  
  
Horo.-jeane tienes algo que ver con yoh te maltrata te forza a ser algo que tu no quieras)  
  
Jeane.-(sonrie)por supuesto que no es solo que discutimos sobre algo  
  
Horo.-de que  
  
Jeane.-ahora no quiero hablar de eso mejor hablemos de ti que querias mostrarme  
  
Horo.-(suspira)no era nada solo queria alejarte de yoh  
  
Jeane.-por que  
  
Horo.-¬_¬ vi. lo que pretendía hacer y no lo soporte  
  
Jeane.-el y yo no tenemos nada que ver ni nunca lo tendremos, pero por que te molestaste  
  
Horo.-de eso es de lo que quería hablarte por eso te traje hasta aquí  
  
Jeane.-dime  
  
Horo.-jeane quieres ser mi novia(dice tomandole la mano)  
  
Jeane.-(sonríe y se lanza contra horo para plantarle un beso en los labios)  
  
Horo.-creo que eso quiere decir que si  
  
Jeane.-(asienta con la cabeza)no sabes cuanto esperaba a que me dijeras eso  
  
Horo.-fue mucho tiempo  
  
Jeane.-bastante, siempre he estado enamorada de ti desde que te ví por primera vez  
  
Horo.-así que a pesar de todo lo que paso aun me amas y decidiste esperarme  
  
Jeane.-si  
  
Horo.-jeane te amo(se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente)  
  
Pilica.-cuñada  
  
Horo.-hermana que haces aquí  
  
Pilica.-(abraza a jeane)seremos las mejores cuñadas del mundo  
  
Jeane.-(casi asfixiándose) e..  
  
Horo.-hermana suéltala que la vas a matar y me vas a dejar viudo  
  
Lyserg.-viudo  
  
Anna.-pero si aun no se han casado  
  
Horo.-es....este........yo U/////U  
  
Ren.-(se burla)  
  
Horo.-cállate ¬_¬  
  
Pilica.-^_^ oigan y en donde esta tamao y manta tengo que darles la noticia de que ya tengo cuñada  
  
Todos.-y a quien le importa donde puedan estar  
  
Lyserg.-ire a darme una ducha(se va)  
  
Pilica.-yo ire a busca a tamao y a manta  
  
Anna.-yo regreso enseguida  
  
Ren.-ire ha entrenar  
  
Bueno el chiste es que todos se pusieron a hacer algo  
  
Y en donde se estaba bañando lyserg  
  
Una chica aparece enfrente de el se quita la ropa y se sumerge en las aguas termales junto a lyserg  
  
Lyserg.-(rojo como jitomate) anna........  
  
Anna.-aun te sonrojas, si ya me has visto así antes(se acerca a el y lo acorrala en las rocas de una forma seductora)  
  
Lyserg.-^////^ si pero debes de ver que eres una chicha muy hermosa y es imposible el no sonrojarse al verte  
  
Anna.-lo dices enserio  
  
Lyserg.-muy enserio y sabes que es lo mejor(la toma de la cintura)  
  
Anna.-que  
  
Lyserg.-que solo eres mia y solo yo te puedo ver asi(le dice susurrándole al oído)  
  
Anna.-y me encanta que sea de esa manera(abraza a lyserg del cuello y lo besa apasionadamente)  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo me gusto es lindo espero que también ha ustedes les allá gustado  
  
Bye  
  
Besos y abrazos 


	13. CUANDO SE COMBINA LA ESENCIA DE UN TAO Y...

Ya por la noche en la pensión  
  
Pilica.-(buscaba algo de comer en la cocina)donde diablos me dijo tamao que estaban los pepinillos  
  
¿?.-que haces tonta  
  
Pilica.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me asustaste estupido ren  
  
Ren.-anna se enojara si dejas todo esto tirado en la mesa(decia mientras observaba bolsas de paspas, latas de refresco, pan y fruta expandidos por toda la mesa)  
  
Pilica.-anna anna no puedes decir otra cosa a la demás horita recojo  
  
Ren.-y tu solo puedes pronunciar lyserg (decia en forma de burla)  
  
Pilica.-(le saca la lengua)  
  
Ren.-que infantil eres  
  
Pilica.-¬¬  
  
Ren.-ahora que estamos hablando de ellos, dime has seguido al pie de la letra mis indicaciones para separarlos  
  
Pilica.-he hecho todo lo que he podido  
  
Ren.-pues yo no veo que funcione  
  
Pilica.-oye yo sola estoy haciendo el trabajo  
  
Ren.-claro que no yo también te he dicho que hacer  
  
Pilica.-si .........pero.......  
  
Ren.-si esto sigue así tendremos que pasar al plan B  
  
Pilica.-y cual es ese  
  
Ren.-pilica te mueres por darle un beso a lyserg no  
  
Pilica.-por supuesto  
  
Ren.-pues dacelo  
  
Pilica.-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Ren.-lo que oiste  
  
Pilica.-pero como  
  
Ren.-pues como das un beso tonta  
  
Pilica.-no me digas tonta  
  
Ren.-pero dacelo enfrente de anna  
  
Pilica.-y como voy hacer eso si anna y lyserg siempre están juntos  
  
Ren.-yo tengo mi plan niña tu solo finge el pedirle ayuda a lyserg y yo haré lo demás  
  
Pilica.-de acuerdo  
  
Ren.-buenas noches niña (estaba apunto de irse cuando)  
  
Pilica.-espera ren, una cosa mas  
  
Ren.-que quieres  
  
Pilica.-no me llames niña mi nombre es pilica (y le da un golpecito en la nariz y después se va)  
  
Ren.-(sonrie)y si no te hago caso  
  
Pilica.-entonces yo........te diré.......TIBURON(y se hecha a correr)  
  
Ren.-que dijiste vuelve ahora mismo(y se hecha a correr detrás de ella)  
  
Pilica.-jajajajaja alcansame si puedes TIBURON  
  
Ren.-(corre lo mas rapido que puede hasta que la alcanza pero al hacerlo como iba con tanta fuerza, tumba a pilica y cae sobre ella)  
  
Pilica.-(se sonroja)  
  
Ren.-(se sonrojo tambien)  
  
Los dos no sabían el por que no se dejaban de ver y al hacerlo iban acercándose el uno al otro casi apunto de besarse  
  
Tamao.-(quien por los ruidos salio haber que ocurria se quedo totalmente sonrojada al ver lo que ocurria ante pilica y ren)  
  
Pilica.-tamaooooooooooooo  
  
Ren.-(se quita de encima de ella)no es lo que tu piensas fue un accidente  
  
Pilica.-a si es Tamao.- u///u no se preocupen yo solo iba por un vaso de leche(y se va corriendo de ahí)  
  
Pilica.-por que hiciste eso  
  
Ren.-ya te dije que fue un accidente si no hubiera sido por ti esto jamás habría pasado  
  
Pilica.-¬¬ ahora es mi culpa  
  
Ren.-si y ya me voy no quiero seguir hablando contigo(se va)  
  
Pilica.-¬¬ tonto  
  
Al dia siguiente en la cocina  
  
Tamao.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Manta.-que sucede linda  
  
Anna.-pero que demonios paso aquí  
  
Lyserg.-cielos  
  
Jeane.-que desastre  
  
Ren.-yo se quien hizo esto  
  
Todos.-quien  
  
Ren.-pues quien mas come de esa manera  
  
Horo.-¬¬ por que me miran de esa manera yo no fui  
  
Ren.-ya se que no fuiste tú pelos de elote fue la pelos de jerga sucia  
  
Anna.-quien demonios es esa  
  
Ren.-pues quien va ha ser pilica  
  
Pilica.-(quien acaba de aparecer)puedo explicarlo  
  
Anna.-pues espero que lo hagas empieza limpiando todo esto  
  
Pilica.-u_u si anna  
  
Yoh.-ya llegue  
  
Jeane.-yoh  
  
Horo.-por que no llegaste a dormir Yoh.-es que me quede dormido en el árbol del parque jijijijijijiji  
  
Jeane.-^_^`  
  
Horo.-no sera que ............  
  
Yoh.-(lo interrumpe) no horo y si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación  
  
Lyserg.-(cuando ve que se va)que le sucede  
  
Anna.-probablemente solo este cansado  
  
Mas tarde en la cocina alguien ya había terminado de limpiar  
  
Ren.-por fin terminas  
  
Pilica.-¬¬  
  
Ren.-como estuviste limpiando todo el día no hiciste lo que te dije aller  
  
Pilica.-yo iba a limpiar pero tu me dejaste en vergüenza ante todos incluyendo a lyserg ¬¬ +  
  
Ren.-como sea aun tienes tiempo de hacer lo que te dije  
  
Pilica.-que no oíste lo que te dije  
  
Ren.-llamare a anna tu llama a lyserg nos vemos y hazlo bien (se va)  
  
Pilica.-estupido ren tao T_T pero me las vas a pagar pero ahora tengo que hacer lo del plan  
  
Pilica.-lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssseeeeerrrrrrrrrrgggggggg  
  
Lyserg.-(estaba solo en la sala y oye el grito de pilica y corre a ver lo que había pasado)  
  
Lyserg.-que sucede pilica  
  
Pilica.-me cai con la jerga mojada y me pegue en la estufa(decía mientras fingía unas lagrimas)  
  
Lyserg.-^_^` menos mal creí que te había pasado algo mas grabe  
  
Pilica.- ; _ ; esto es grabe  
  
Lyserg.-no lo creo (y se sienta junto a ella)  
  
Pilica.-claro que si ; _ ;  
  
En el corredor  
  
Ren.-vamos anna acompáñame a la cocina es que no encuentro la mayonesa  
  
Anna.-de acuerdo vamos  
  
En la cocina:  
  
Lyserg.-tranquilízate quieres (la abraza para que ya no llore)  
  
Pilica.-sabes que tienes unos lindos ojos (decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de lyserg)  
  
Lyserg.-tu crees (poco a poco se alejaba de ella)  
  
Pilica.-si (se hace cercaba mas a el)  
  
Lyserg.-(puso su mano en la cara de pilica) se lo que intentas hacer y no me agrada en absoluto  
  
Pilica.-(se separa un poco)que acaso no te gusto  
  
Lyserg.-no, eres una niña muy linda cualquiera podría fijarse en ti menos yo  
  
Pilica.-(se sorprende al oír las palabras del chico)y por que tu no  
  
Lyserg.-por que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas desde un principio  
  
Pilica.-a quien dime  
  
Lyserg.-lo sabrás en su momento ahora no es posible  
  
Anna.-lyserg me acompañas a dar una vuelta  
  
Ren.-y la mayonesa  
  
Anna.-pilica sabe donde esta  
  
Lyserg.-vamonos anna  
  
Pilica.-(los ve marcharse con un poco de tristeza)  
  
Ren.-tonta se supone que deberías haberte estado besando con el no platicando cuando nosotros llegaramos T_T  
  
Pilica.-lo escucharon todo  
  
Ren.-por supuesto  
  
Pilica.-no pude besarlo se alejo de mi cuando lo intente  
  
Ren.-es que fuiste demasiado obvia  
  
Pilica.-como lo sabes si no me viste  
  
Ren.-por que te conozco y se tu forma de actuar  
  
Pilica.-y como se suponía que lo iba a besar si no se dejaba  
  
Ren.-T_T pues cuando uno quiere que no se den cuenta la otra persona de que pretendes besarla debes de tomarla por supresa y si le gustas te corresponderá y si no te bofeteara  
  
Pilica.-si lo hubiera hecho lyserg me hubiera bofeteado  
  
Ren.-no tonta en tú caso solo se hubiera alejado de ti  
  
Pilica.-¬¬ y supongo que te crees un experto en todo eso de los besos  
  
Ren.-por supuesto si no pregúntale a anna quien fue quien le dio su primer beso  
  
Pilica.-has besado a alguien más a parte de anna  
  
Ren.-no, solo a ella y supongo que le gustaban mis besos y con ella ensalle  
  
Pilica.-si como no solo por que has besado a una sola mujer ya te crees un experto  
  
Ren.-por que lo soy  
  
Pilica.-si como no  
  
Ren.-T_T que quieres que te lo demuestre  
  
Pilica.-y como vas hacer eso  
  
Ren.-asi (de repente ren toma el rostro de pilica y la besa)  
  
Pilica.-(se queda inmóvil al acto del muchacho)  
  
Ren.-(suelta pilica y se pone rojo)  
  
Pilica.-ren..........(lo mira a los ojos)  
  
Ren.-no se por que lo hice, lo siento (se va)  
  
Pilica.-(se toca los labios y sonrie)  
  
Paso una semana después de lo acontecido ya todo se había olvidado y un viernes por la noche  
  
Una chica de rubios cabellos entra a la habitación de ren  
  
Ren.-anna eres tú  
  
La chica afirmo con la cabeza y después dijo .-ven a mi habitación ren hay algo que quiero decirte  
  
Ren.-si (la sigue hasta su habitación ya dentro la chica rubia cerro la puerta con llave y dijo.-  
  
Quiero terminar lo que una vez empezamos (y se acerco a ren abrazándolo del cuello pero sin mostrar su rostro)  
  
Ren.-a.....que te refieres anna  
  
A esto(respondió la chica y lo beso suavemente en los labios y lo recostó sobre el futón y después comenzó a reir)  
  
Ren.-que es tan gracioso (la mira a los ojos)y desde cuando tienes los ojos azules  
  
¿?.-soy yo tonto (se quita la peluca rubia de su cabeza) pilica ^_^  
  
Ren.-pilica eres una tonta (contesto muy enojado)  
  
Pilica.-asi que creiste que era anna que tonto pero ya me di cuenta de que la sigues queriendola a pesar de todo  
  
Ren.-y a ti que te importa T_T  
  
Pilica.-solo queria comprobarlo  
  
Ren pensando.-te seguire el juego niñita tonta ahora veras  
  
Pilica.-por que tan serio ren  
  
Ren.-pilica me agrado algo de lo que hiciste  
  
Pilica.-que acaso fue el que te hice reconocer que ha un quieres a anna  
  
Ren.-no solo eso si no el que me encantan tus besos  
  
Pilica.-que O_o  
  
Ren.-por que no termino lo que empecé con anna con tigo  
  
Pilica.-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Ren.-(la recuesta sobre el futon y comienza a besarla apasionadamente)  
  
Pilica.-(le correspondió el beso y se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando)  
  
Ren.-(comenzaba a besar el cuello de pilica ) Pilica.-(se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y sentía los labios húmedos de ren explorando su cuello)  
  
Ren.-(se detuvo) tonta  
  
Pilica.-O_o  
  
Ren.-(se levanto)caíste en tu propio juego,caíste en mi trampa  
  
Pilica.-solo fue un juego (decia algo confundida)  
  
Ren.-juego que tú comenzaste hora no me reclames nada si me propase contigo  
  
Pilica.-no iba a hacerlo se perder en un juego(decia con algo de enojo)  
  
Ren.-así esta mejor ahora me voy (sale de la habitación para irse)  
  
Pilica.-quisiera que lo que hiciste y me dijiste hubiera sido verdad (dijo para si misma y comenzó a llorar)  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo aquí se ve que a pilica solo le gustaba lyserg físicamente pero de quien deberás esta enamorada es de ren ocurrio esto por pasar tanto tiempo con el  
  
Pero ren le corresponderá Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmpero si ren ama a anna  
  
Todo puede pasar en el sig. Capitulo  
  
Asi que sigan leyendo bye 


	14. UNA BODA Y UN BEBE EN CAMINO

Paso otra semana mas y era un lindo sabado por la mañana  
  
Jeane.-anna no es que me incumba pero ya llevas demasiado tiempo en el baño siempre que quiero entrar estas tu y me preguntaba si estabas enferma o algo así  
  
Anna.-(saliendo del baño) jeane necesito hablar contigo vamos a mi habitación si  
  
Jeane.-si (la mira con cara de preocupación)  
  
Ya en la habitación de anna  
  
Jeane.-y bien  
  
Anna.-(sentándose en la cama) jeane esto no se lo he dicho a nadie y espero que tu tampoco le digas a alguien  
  
Jeane.-tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi que pasa  
  
Anna.-bueno desde hace unos días me he sentido mareada, abecés no me dan ganas de comer y otras no salgo de la cocina y todas las mañanas tengo vomito  
  
Jeane.-anna y que hay con tu regla  
  
Anna.-ya se demoro bastante  
  
Jeane.-supongo que has tenido que ver íntimamente con lyserg verdad  
  
Anna.-eh.....bueno.......si ........  
  
Jeane.-crees que.....estes embarazada  
  
Anna.-no lo se ayer fui a hacerme unas pruebas y hoy me entregaran los resultados  
  
Jeane.-si quieres puedo acompañarte  
  
Anna.-si vamos ya  
  
Jeane.-que ahora  
  
Anna.-si ahora antes de que los demás despierten  
  
Jeane.-de acuerdo  
  
Ya en la clinica:  
  
Doctor.-ya tengo los resultados  
  
Anna.-y bien  
  
Doctor.-felicidades anna estas embarazada Anna.-(con una gran sonrisa)que voy a tener un bebe  
  
Jeane.-felicidades anna  
  
Mientras en la pensión asakura  
  
Ren.-devuélveme eso tonto  
  
Horo.-yo lo vi primero  
  
Pilica.-no es cierto yo lo vi primero (y le arrebata a horo de las manos la ultima cosa que había para comer en casa "una barra de pan")  
  
Yoh.-me muero de hambre seguro que eso es lo ultimo que queda de comer en la casa  
  
Tamao.-si joven yoh  
  
Manta.-^_^`  
  
Horo.-devuélvemelo hermana  
  
Pilica.-no  
  
Ren.-(se lo arrevata)ahora es mio  
  
Pilica.-¬¬  
  
Horo.-¬¬  
  
Anna.-(quien acababa de llegar toma la barra de pan que traía ren y se la come) deliciosa  
  
h/p/r.- O_o se la comio ; _ ;  
  
Jeane.-vamos arriba anna  
  
Anna.-si  
  
En la habitación de anna  
  
Jeane.-ahora mas que nunca tu y lyserg tienen que decirle a los demás sobre su compromiso  
  
Anna.-si pero ahora lo importante es decirle a lyserg que espero un hijo suyo  
  
Jeane.-a si es  
  
Toc toc tocan la puerta de la habitación  
  
Anna.-si entre  
  
Lyserg.-hola anna, jeane que haces aquí  
  
Jeane.-los dejo solos tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas(se va)  
  
Lyserg.-tenia prisa he ^_^  
  
Anna.-^_^ si  
  
Lyserg.-tengo algo que decirte  
  
Anna.-yo también, puedo decírtelo primero, es importante  
  
Lyserg.-claro que pasa  
  
Anna.-lyserg no se como lo vallas a tomar para mi es una buena noticia pero no se si tú estés de acuerdo con migo ..........  
  
Lyserg.-yo siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo dime  
  
Anna.-bueno yo.......es decir.........yo estoy...........embarazada  
  
Lyserg.-.............  
  
Anna.-(lo voltea a ver al escuchar su silencio)  
  
Lyserg.-(se le dibuja en la cara una gran sonrisa)voy hacer papa eso es estupendo (abraza a anna y la carga) no es genial  
  
Anna.-enserio te agrada la noticia  
  
Lyserg.-por supuesto y que bueno que se juntaron dos noticias buenas  
  
Anna.-y cual es la otra  
  
Lyserg.-que yo te quería decir que(se inca ante ella)si quieres casarte conmigo (y le coloca a anna una linda sortija en su dedo)  
  
Anna.-si, si quiero casarme contigo(sonrie)  
  
Lyserg.-te amo anna(la besa en los labios)  
  
Anna.-y yo a ti  
  
Lyserg.-ahora mas que nunca tendremos que mencionarle a todos sobre nuestro compromiso  
  
Anna.-tienes razón por que no lo hacemos ahora Lyserg.-si  
  
Ya en la sala:  
  
Anna.-quieren sentarse todos tengo que darles dos noticias  
  
Lyserg.-tenemos  
  
Jeane.-si  
  
Pilica.-que pasa  
  
Ren.-echaras a horo de la casa  
  
Horo.-¬¬  
  
Tamao.-la escuchamos señorita anna  
  
Manta.-^_^  
  
Yoh.-hablen vamos  
  
Lyserg.-queremos informarles algo  
  
Anna.-que espero que lo tomen bien  
  
Yoh.-vamos que pasa díganlo ya  
  
Lyserg.-voy a casarme con anna  
  
Anna.-desde hace tiempo somos prometidos y no se los habíamos dicho por que creíamos que no era el momento  
  
Todos.-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Lyserg.-y la segunda noticia y la mejor es que tendremos un bebe  
  
Anna.-no es fantastico  
  
Jeane.-felicidades  
  
Tamao.-la verdad es que hacen muy bonita pareja  
  
Horo .-te comiste la torta antes del recreo verdad(le decia a lyserg mientras le daba un codaso)  
  
Lyserg.-n/////n  
  
Anna.-¬¬  
  
Yoh.-(sale corriendo de la sala)  
  
Anna.-yoh  
  
Pilica.-(agacha la mirada y aprieta las puños)  
  
Ren.-(esta paralizado no lo puede creer)  
  
Horo.-hermana te pasa algo  
  
Pilica.-(aun con la mirada agachada)no es nada ahora vuelvo  
  
Horo.-(ve a su hermana irse)y ahora que hice ¿?  
  
Ren.-(aun paralizado y sin habla)  
  
Horo.-y a ti piquito que te pasa  
  
Ren.-déjame enpas (derrama una lagrima y se va)  
  
Horo.-ren  
  
Anna.-lyserg será mejor ir a buscar a yoh y hablar con el  
  
Lyserg.-si  
  
Jeane.-no creo que puedan hacer eso (decia mientras miraba por la ventana)  
  
Horo.-por que  
  
Jeane.-el acaba de irse  
  
Lyserg.-será mejor si esperamos que vuelva  
  
Mientras en el pasillo estaba sentada una chica de cabellos azules quien abrasaba sus rodillas  
  
Ren llega en ese momento y se sienta al lado de ella  
  
Pilica.-es la primera vez que te veo llorar  
  
Ren.-y será la ultima ,jamás podré amar a una mujer como lo hice con anna  
  
Pilica.-............  
  
Ren.-(se seca las lagrimas)pero no veo que tu llores, que no te afecto la noticia, conociéndote estarías encerrada en tu habitación llorando, pero no es así, estas aquí sentada sin hacer nada  
  
Pilica.-lloraria si realmente hubiera amado a lyserg Ren.-y no es así  
  
Pilica.-solo era una obsesión yo en verdad amo a otra persona, pero no niego que si me da un poco de tristeza y coraje el que lyserg jamas me hizo caso y talvez si hubiera sido de otra manera lo nuestro hubiera funcionado  
  
Ren.-el hubiera no existe y quien es esa otra persona tu no me habías mencionado nada  
  
Pilica.-si te lo digo te burlaras y ya no te acercaras mas ami  
  
Ren.-no digas tonterías eres fastidiosa pero no tanto ,en verdad me agradas por eso no me alejaria de tí(le sonrie)  
  
pilica.-pero te burlarías sobre todo por que esa persona no me corresponde ama con todo su ser a otra chica que jamás lo querrá  
  
Ren.-ya dime juro que no me burlare  
  
Pilica.-te lo voy a decir y te lo diré en seco "esa persona eres tú"  
  
Ren.-.............(la mira sorprendido)  
  
Pilica.-no espero que me digas nada  
  
Ren.-pilica.......  
  
Pilica.-si  
  
Ren.-(toma el rostro de la chica y la besa)  
  
Pilica.-(separándose después de un rato) por que hiciste eso  
  
Ren.-yo.......siento algo por ti pero amo a anna y eso hace que me confunda  
  
Pilica.-entiendo yo en verdad quisiera que tu y yo podamos ser algo mas (unas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas)que amigos  
  
Ren.-no se si eso pueda ser y no se si quieras esperarme hasta ver mi decisión no llores no valgo la pena  
  
Pilica.-te amo ren (decia entre sollosos)  
  
Ren.-perdona si no puedo decir lo mismo  
  
Pilica.-yo se esperar y esperare el tiempo que sea posible para demostrarte que en verdad te amo (sale corriendo y se encierras en su habitación)  
  
Ren.-perdóname pilica.................  
  
Que lindo capitulo algo triste pobre pilica les dije que la haria sufrir un poquitin  
  
Gracias por los reviews sigan dejando plisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
Hasta el proximo capitulo  
  
Bye besos y abrazos 


	15. UNA EXTRAÑA HA LLEGADO

Yoh corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un lago y sentarse ahí ,bajo un frondoso árbol comenzó a llorar y a aventar piedras al lago  
  
De pronto una voz triste y melancólica que sonaba casi como un susurro lo llamo  
  
¿?.-yoh............ayúdame......por favor.....  
  
Yoh.-(se levanto y dirigió la mirada a todo su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie)  
  
¿?.-por favor ayúdame............  
  
yoh.-(un poco asustado) quien eres, donde estas  
  
¿?.-a qui.........  
  
yoh.-donde(yoh observo como unos arbustos se movían y decidió ir a ver)  
  
¿?.-yoh..........  
  
Yoh.-(despejo los arbustos y se encontró con..........)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En la pensión asakura  
  
Jeane.-lo encontraste  
  
Horo.-ni rastro de el  
  
Anna.-donde podrá estar  
  
Lyserg.-ya fue mucho tiempo el que esperamos para ver si regresaba y nada  
  
Ren.-(quien apareció de pronto) esperemos un rato mas  
  
Todos.-(afirmaron con la cabeza)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En el lago  
  
¿?.-yoh..........  
  
yoh.-ma..........ma............marión  
  
Marión.-por favor ayúdame  
  
Yoh.-pero que fue lo que te hicieron  
  
Marión.-(tenía un par de cortadas en los brazos la cara llena de polvo y una mejilla hinchada)  
  
Yoh.-déjame sacarte de aquí (la ayuda a salir)  
  
Marión.-mari tiene miedo de ser lastimada (decía mientras abrazaba a su muñeca)  
  
Yoh.-nadie va a lastimarte, pero dime que fue lo que te paso donde esta kana y matti  
  
Marión.-mari cree que usted se lo dirá a alguien  
  
Yoh.-por supuesto que no puedes confiar en mi  
  
Marión.-lo que paso fue que los aliados del señor hao al morir el se disputaban el trono del nuevo jefe al decidirse por el nuevo líder nos dijeron que teníamos que trabajar ahora para el kana, matti y yo nos rehusamos queríamos ser libres ........  
  
Yoh.-que paso después mari (yoh observaba como de los ojos de la chica caían lagrimas)  
  
Marión.-pero al hacerlo nos atacaron ya que nosotras sabíamos que ellos seguirían con el ideal del señor hao y podríamos decírselo a alguien y estropear sus planes, nosotras ya no contamos con los poderes que el señor hao nos dio por lo que ellos son mas fuertes que nosotras nos derrotaron yo logre escapar y venir contigo para que me ayudaras a encontrar a kana y a matti  
  
Yoh.-pero antes tenemos que destruir a los aleados de hao  
  
Marión.-ya no es necesario  
  
Yoh.-por que lo dices  
  
Marión.-alguien esta tras de ellos y los vencerá fácilmente  
  
Yoh.-quien  
  
Marión.-mari piensa que aun no estas listo para saberlo  
  
Yoh.-de acuerdo pero como lo sabes como sabes que alguien esta tras de ellos y los derrotara  
  
Marió.-por que su acompañante me lo dijo  
  
Yoh.-que acompañante de que me hablas  
  
Marión.-aun no es el momento yoh  
  
Yoh.-(la mira muy cansada y sin fuerzas )lo siento marión tu estas muy herida y yo haciéndote miles de preguntas ven te llevare a casa  
  
Marión.-no puedes tus amigos con confían en mari ni en su muñeco  
  
Yoh.-les explicare todo no te preocupes  
  
Marión.-mari tiene miedo  
  
Yoh.-no hay por que tenerlo ellos lo entenderán (la toma entre sus brazos )  
  
Marión.-(se sonroja)  
  
Al llegar a casa  
  
Horo.-yoh acaba de regresar  
  
Ren.-pero a quien trae cargando  
  
Yoh.-hola chicos  
  
Horo.-que demonios hace ella aquí  
  
Ren.-es una trampa  
  
Lyserg.-yoh aléjate ella es aliada de hao (amenaza con su péndulo y apuntándole a marión)  
  
Yoh.-no te atrevas a lastimarla, ella ha sufrido mucho debemos ayudarla  
  
Ren.-debemos me suena a manda  
  
Horo.-yoh como puedes confiar en ella  
  
Yoh.-todos merecemos otra oportunidad  
  
Marión.-mari no lastimara a nadie solo quiere ayuda  
  
Anna.-que hace ella en está casa yoh  
  
Jeane.-es la aliada de hao  
  
Yoh.-está casa es mía y yo decido quien se queda y marión se quedara aquí hasta que se mejore y después la ayudare(decía un poco serio)  
  
Anna.-ayudarla ella te ayudo a derrotar a hao no verdad ella trato de matarte a ti y a nosotros  
  
Lyserg.-anna tiene razón  
  
Ren.-si yo no estoy de acuerdo con que se quede  
  
Horo.-ni yo Jeane.-perdóname yoh pero yo tampoco  
  
Yoh.-por que anna siempre tiene la razón (mirando seriamente a los demas)  
  
Anna.-dímelo a mi no ha ellos yoh  
  
Yoh.-(se acerca a anna dejando a marión sobre el sofá) bien anna solo quiero decirte que esta desde un principio fue mi casa yo decido quien se queda y quien se va y te voy a hacer sincero quiero que tú y lyserg se vallan de está casa lo antes posible....(decia con un semblante seco y serio)  
  
Todos.-(se quedan muy sorprendidos al ver como yoh se comporta de esa manera que jamás en su vida lo había hecho )  
  
Marión.-mari no debe estar aquí (sale de la casa)  
  
Yoh.-marión espera  
  
Horo.-deja que se valla es lo mejor  
  
Anna.-(quien aun estaba sorprendida por la forma en la que le hablo yoh)sabes cual es tu problema yoh  
  
Yoh.-cual  
  
Lyserg.-(los mira enfadado no soportaba que yoh le hablara de esa forma a su anna)  
  
Ren .-(lo detuvo)  
  
Anna.-voy a decirte cual es el que no soportas el que me allá enamorado de lyserg y no de ti  
  
Yoh.-eso piensas  
  
Anna.-que otra razón hay pero dime por que no lo entiendes yo soy feliz al lado de el tú busca tu felicidad  
  
Yoh.-mi felicidad eres tú  
  
Anna.-pero tú no eres la mía (decía seria)  
  
Yoh.-por que anna (la toma de los brazos y la asota en la pared)  
  
Anna.-(lo mira asustada)  
  
Lyserg.-suelta a mi prometida en este instante (avienta a yoh)  
  
Anna.-lyserg (lo abraza)  
  
Lyserg.-estas bien Ren.-que te pasa yoh  
  
Horo.-te has vuelto loco  
  
Jeane.-(lo mira decepcionada)  
  
Yoh.-(se levanta sale de la casa y se encuentra con marión quien del cansancio se quedo dormida a mitad del jardín la toma entre sus brazos vuelve a entrar sin mirar a nadie ni decir palabra sube las escaleras y se encierra en su habitación)  
  
Anna.-(quien seguía alterada se desmaya)  
  
Lyserg.-(la toma entre sus brazos)anna......anna ........  
  
Jeane.-la discusión la altero un poco y en su estado es normal que pase esto  
  
Ren.-pero ahora sabemos de lo que yoh es capas al seguir enamorado de anna y juro que si la daña se las vera conmigo  
  
Horo.-jeane segura que anna estara bien  
  
Jeane.-si  
  
Lyserg.-la llevare a su habitación y me quedare con ella hasta que despierte  
  
Todos.-de acuerdo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En la habitación de yoh  
  
Yoh.-(miraba por la ventana)  
  
Marión.-mari piensa que causo problemas  
  
Yoh.-no te preocupes se resolverán  
  
Marión.-mari se pregunta el por que yoh le hablo de esa manera a su prometida  
  
Yoh.-anna ya no es mi prometida  
  
Marió.-¿eso pone triste a yoh?  
  
Yoh.-(no hubo respuesta)  
  
Marión.-mari debería de dejar de meterse en las cosas que no son de su incumbencia  
  
Yoh.-(solo le sonrió)  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que allá sido de su agrado y nos vemos luego 


	16. UN POCO SOBRE MARIÓN

Perdonen por la demora del capitulo pero es que últimamente he estado ocupada pero aquí lo tienen read read ^_^  
  
Unos cuantos días pasaron marión e yoh pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya que marión no podía levantarse aun de la cama estaba muy mal herida y cansada al igual que asustada por lo que llegaron a conocerse bastante el uno y el otro.Yoh y marión no convivían con los demás ya que por su parte yoh, estaba un poco molesto con lo de anna y no hablaba de eso con nadie nisiquiera con su ahora muy buena amiga marión.  
  
Un día yoh salio a comprarle un vestido a marión ya que la ropa que traía era como para el día de hallowen y se vería muy extraña si cuando se recuperase saliera así a la calle.  
  
Mientras yoh estaba fuera al fin marión pudo levantarse lo cual la puso muy contenta decidió bajar para ver que hacían los demás e interactuar un poco con ellos para que se dieran cuenta que ya no era mala.  
  
Marión.-(tomo a su muñeco en brazos y bajo las escaleras al llegar a la sala observo como en la mesa habían pequeñas cartas que anna y lyserg metían en un sobre, decidió ocultarse tras la pared pera oír lo que conversaban)  
  
Lyserg.-no te parece genial anna dentro de 2 días nos casamos  
  
Anna.-así es, por eso debemos darnos prisa para enviar las invitaciones a todos nuestros amigos  
  
Lyserg.-quisiera que el tiempo volara y que ya fueras mi esposa  
  
Anna.-y lo sere lyserg solo 2 día y seré anna kyouyama diethel  
  
Lyserg.-sabes la otra cosa que deseo  
  
Anna.-que  
  
Lyserg.-que ya nasca nuestro pequeño bebe  
  
Anna.-que crees que sea niña o niño  
  
Lyserg.-no lo se pero lo que si se es que los amare a ti al niño toda la vida(se acerca a ella y la besa)  
  
Marión.-(desde donde estaba había observado y oido todo ,se quedo fría llena de rabia y coraje, salio corriendo rápidamente de ahí y se encerró en la habitación de yoh  
  
Marión.-maldita anna como puede hacerle esto a yoh aun sabiendo que daría todo por ella es una mala agradecida pero esto no puede quedarse así yoh es mi amigo el único que me ayudo y me brindo su amistad es hora de devolverle los favores pero como.....  
  
Toc toc (tocan a la puerta)  
  
Marión.-adelante  
  
Yoh.-marión o cielos estas de pie que bien  
  
Marión.-si ^_^  
  
Yoh.-te compre esto espero que te guste es un vestido muy lindo(le entrega una bolsa)  
  
Marión.-gracias (la toma)  
  
Yoh.-saldré un momento para que te cambies(se va)  
  
Marión.-(abre la bolsa y se encuentra con una linda blusa color negro de esas que dejan ver los hombros y que son ombligueras, también había una falda negra larga que le quedaría debajo de las rodillas y abierta discretamente y solo un poco de los lados  
  
Marión se puso el conjunto con unas sandalias negras, se soltó su largo y hermoso pelo rubio y se coloco una diadema también color negra al terminar le pidio a yoh que entrara  
  
Yoh.-(al entrar a la habitación se queda con la boca abierta al ver lo bonita que se veía marión con la ropa que le había comprado)  
  
Marión.-como supiste que mi color favorito era el negro  
  
Yoh.-(sonriendo)lo supuse, sabes algo marión te ves muy bonita  
  
Marión.-(sonrojada) gracias  
  
Yoh.-creo que es hora de bajar con los demás no te parece, la comida esta lista, esta ves nos sentaremos a comer con ellos  
  
Marión.-si  
  
Ya en la sala  
  
Yoh y marión se sientan en la mesa junto a los demás  
  
Ren.-hasta que te dignas a convivir con nosotros  
  
Horo.-ya te extrañaba amigo ^_^  
  
Jeane.-no solo horo todos (decía mientras tomaba la mano de horo)  
  
Pilica.-así es  
  
Yoh.-quiero ofrecerles a todos una disculpa por lo ocurrido claro a todos menos a anna claro está Anna.-(al escuchar esto se levanta de la mesa y se va)  
  
Lyserg.-(se queda viendo seriamente a yoh)cual es tu problema yoh, a que te quede claro que si te quieres meterte con anna vas a tener que meterte primero conmigo  
  
Yoh.-si eso quieres eso tendrás  
  
Lyserg.-si te a través claro, no me importa que seas mi amigo el yoh que yo conocí no era de esa manera  
  
Yoh.-no se como era yo antes pero tú ya dejaste de ser mi amigo desde que te enamoraste y me arrebataste a anna así que jamás vuelvas a llamarme amigo por que ya no lo soy más para ti  
  
Lyserg.-sabes una cosa has lo que quieras no me interesa no me importa (se levanta y cuando estaba apunto de irse)  
  
Yoh.-una cosa mas lyserg espero que anna y tú se vallan muy pronto de esta casa ya se los había dicho y no me hicieron caso, como he estado ocupado con marión lo tome desapercibido pero esta vez o se marchan o yo mismo los tendré que echar  
  
Lyserg.-no te preocupes yoh que así lo haremos, mañana mismo nos iremos  
  
Yoh.-eso espero  
  
Lyserg.-(se va)  
  
Ren.-no tienes vergüenza  
  
Pilica.-como pudiste hablarles de ese modo  
  
Jeane.-francamente no entiendo tu rencor  
  
Horo.-ya es hora de que lo olvides todo no te parece  
  
Tamao.-como pudo hablarle de ese modo a la señorita anna  
  
Manta.-cuanto has cambiado yoh quisiera que mi amigo de antes regresara  
  
Yoh.-ya les ofrecí una disculpa pero entiendan que a ellos jamás los podré perdonar  
  
Tamao.-aun así no me parece correcto que corra de esa manera a la señorita anna después de todo está también es tu casa  
  
Manta.-y lyserg era uno de tus mejores amigos  
  
Yoh.-marión vamos a caminar un rato si  
  
Marión.-Mari cree que es mejor que hables con tus amigos lo de anna es muy aparte los amigos son amigos y tienes que valorarlos  
  
Yoh.-marión (la mira sorprendido)  
  
Marión.-yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí ellos no son mis amigos y si lo fueran hablaría de frente con ellos(corre para encerrarse en su habitación)  
  
Jeane.-ahora veo que esa chica no es mala  
  
Horo-si  
  
Ren.-y bien yoh  
  
Yoh.-............... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& En el jardín de la casa  
  
Lyserg.-anna estas bien  
  
Anna.-ya no quiero discutir con yoh no puedo creer la actitud que toma asía nosotros  
  
Lyserg.-mañana mismo nos iremos de está casa  
  
Anna.-es lo mejor  
  
Lyserg.-ya no te preocupes (la abraza)  
  
Anna.-tienes razón el tiempo le hará ver sus errores(anna lo abraza de la cintura)  
  
Marion quien los observaba por la ventana de la habitación de yoh  
  
Marión.-pero que cínicos  
  
¿?.-supongo que quisieras hacer algo para que yoh ya no sufra  
  
Marión.-así es  
  
¿?.-y como lo piensas hacer  
  
Marión.-mari aun no lo sabe  
  
¿?.-y si yo te dijera la forma  
  
Marión.-(se da la vuelta para quedar frente a su muñeco que le estaba hablando)tú sabes la forma  
  
Muñeco.-así es (sale de las sombras donde se encontraba)  
  
Marión.-dimela Muñeco.-prometes que harás todo lo que te diga  
  
Marión.-sabes que siempre lo hago tu lo sabes todo  
  
Muñeco.-la forma es........  
  
En la sala donde se encontraban yoh ylos demás  
  
Ren.-ahora te entendemos yoh  
  
Pilica.-pero.....  
  
Ren.-aun así no es lo correcto  
  
Horo.-asi es amigo  
  
Jeane.-dejemos por un lado eso quieren  
  
Horo.-si ^_^  
  
Jeane.-y dinos que es lo que sabes de marión  
  
Tamao.-si se ve que es una buena persona  
  
Manta.-si yoh dinos  
  
Yoh.-bueno debo de decirles que marión no está bien de la cabeza  
  
Horo.-eso ya lo sabemos esta loquita verdad  
  
Pilica.-¬¬ hermano  
  
Horo.-que es la verdad  
  
Ren.-siempre eres así de directo  
  
Yoh.-no hay problema la verdad es que marión ha sufrido mucho desde pequeña sus padres fueron asesinados enfrente de ella eso la dejo marcada y después cuando conoció a hao el le metió muchas ideas de que un mundo gobernado por shamanes seria bueno y eso la acabo por confundirla un poco más  
  
Jeane.-a un no entiendo una persona no pierde la razón por eso miren a lyserg , hao mato a sus padres y el no enloqueció por eso  
  
Horo.-a si es,solo se traumo con eso de que era muy débil pero después yoh lo hizo racionar  
  
Jeane.-yo pienso que debió haber otro factor para hacer que marión perdiera la razón  
  
Tamao.-pero cual  
  
Pilica.-a la mejor nació así  
  
Ren.-tal vez de pequeña se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza  
  
Manta.-o tal vez lo ederode su padre o madre  
  
Tamao.-que tal si hao la golpeaba  
  
Pilica.-tu crees  
  
Yoh.-quizás la operaron y no saleo muy bien de la operación  
  
Horo.-o tal vez fue secuestrada por extraterrestres una noche y le alteraron el cerebro y después la soltaron  
  
Todos.-¬_¬ `  
  
Horo.-pude ser no ^_^  
  
Ren.-creo que el estar con chocolove tanto tiempo te afecto un poco  
  
Pilica.-un poco,bastante  
  
Jeane.-U_U  
  
Yoh.-jijijijijijijijijiji  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
mientras en la habitación de marión  
  
Marión.-dime ya por favor  
  
Muñeco.-la única forma que hay de parar el sufrimiento de yoh es.....matando a anna..............................  
  
O_o queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee demonios le pasa a este muñeco matar a mi personaje favorito noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eso jamas lo permitire  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo que pasara en el sig cap  
  
Marión otro de mis personajes favoritos le hará caso a su pich muñeco  
  
Les mencione que jeane tambien es otro de mis personajes favoritos  
  
A horo le afecto el juntarse con chocolove  
  
Que pasara con ren y pilica se lograra mas que amistad entre ellos  
  
A erguenlo y sigan leyendo mi fic  
  
sayounara 


	17. UNA VENGANZA PUEDE PROVOCAR LA MUERTE DE...

Marión.-que matar a anna  
  
Muñeco.-si  
  
Marión.-pero.......  
  
Muñeco.-vamos ese es el castigo que merece no lo crees  
  
Marión.-tú crees  
  
Muñeco.-claro vas hacerme caso si o no  
  
Marión.-claro tú siempre tienes la razón  
  
Muñeco.-silencio alguien viene  
  
Yoh.-(entrando a la habitación)con quien hablas marión  
  
Marión.-con nadie  
  
Yoh.-creí haber escuchado voces  
  
Marión.-no  
  
Yoh.-entonces fue mi imaginación oye .....vamos a cenar con los demas quieres  
  
Marión.-claro  
  
Después de la cena todos fueron a dormir a sus cuartos  
  
A la mañana siguiente marión se encontraba en su habitación charlando con su muñeco  
  
Muñeco.-hoy es el día  
  
Marión.-lo se  
  
Muñeco.-harás todo lo que te dije a noche  
  
Marión.-tú sabes que lo haré  
  
Muñeco.-entonces vamos abajo  
  
Marión.-si  
  
Ya en la sala  
  
Anna.-(cerraba su maleta)  
  
Marión.-anna Anna.-hola marión sabes lamento haber desconfiado de ti eres una buena chica  
  
Marión.-te ayudo con las maletas  
  
Anna.-por favor  
  
Anna y marión salieron al jardín cargando unas maletas  
  
Anna.-que lindo día no te parece  
  
Marión.-no podría ser mejor  
  
Anna.-por que lo dices  
  
Marión.-donde están los demás  
  
Anna.-lyserg bajara enseguida y los demás están durmiendo  
  
Marión.-se irán sin decirle a nadie  
  
Anna.-bueno ahora tú eres la única que lo sabe y se lo dirás a los demás no  
  
Marión.-no puedo creer que todo esté a mi favor  
  
Anna.-de que hablas  
  
Marión.-(le da la espalda a anna y toma del muñeco que traía en los brazos la pistola que sujetaba)  
  
Anna.-por que me das la espalda  
  
Marión.-(aun de espaldas) no es justo  
  
Anna.-que no es justo  
  
Marión.-que agas sufrir tanto a yoh  
  
Anna.-perdona que te diga esto pero no es de tú incumbencia ese asunto  
  
Marión.-claro que lo es yoh es mi amigo  
  
Anna.-pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en nuestros asuntos  
  
Marión.-claro que si y tu lo vas a pagar muy caro (se voltea para quedar frente a anna y apuntarle con la pistola)  
  
Anna.-marión baja esa arma ahora mismo (decía un poco asustada y sorprendida)  
  
Marión.-no, ya te dije que vas a pagarlo (comienza a reír)  
  
Anna.-de que te estás riendo  
  
Marión.-lo siento princesa de hielo no hay nadie que te pueda rescatar ahora y tú cara de temor me da tanta risa  
  
Anna.-(la mira asustada)  
  
Marión.-si yoh te viera con esa cara diría que así no te vez tan bonita no puedo creer que todos los hombres de está casa te aman o te amaron alguna vez  
  
Anna.-que  
  
Marión.-no te hagas la ingenua mi muñeco me contó todo lo ren, horo horo , lyserg ,yoh talvez mi amo hao también te amo  
  
Anna.-.............  
  
Marión.-pero ahora todos amaran tú funeral y lo mejor de todo es que no sabrán quien te mato y yo suplantare tú lugar  
  
Anna.-se muy bien que eso no me lo diría la verdadera marión  
  
Marión.-que  
  
Anna.-se que tú no eres marión ese muñeco tullo o espíritu acompañante lo que sea te está controlando  
  
Marión.-eso no es verdad  
  
Anna.-claro que es verdad tú eres buena lo has demostrado pero tú muñeco no  
  
Marión.-callate  
  
Anna.-te duele que te digan la verdad muñeco de pacotilla  
  
Marión.-se acabo si la controlo y....ella está loca no podría sobrevivir sin mí  
  
Anna.-tú voz cambio a más grabe sabía que eras tú  
  
Marión.-basta, marión está harta de escucharte así que adiós anna nos veremos en el infierno(decia mientras apuntaba con la pistola apunto de disparar)  
  
Anna.-(cerro los ojos ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer)  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(se oye el grito de lyserg quien corre y se pone enfrente de anna)  
  
Marión.-quitate de enfrente no tengo nada contra ti  
  
Lyserg.-lo escuche todo y no me quitare de enfrente y si quieres matar a anna tendrás que matarme a mí primero  
  
Anna.-no lyserg (lo abraza por atrás)  
  
Lyserg.-jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño  
  
Marión.-que conmovedor, pero sabes una cosa lyserg no te matare por que si lo hiciera anna tendría con quien pasar sus días en el infierno y aliviaría su dolor, ya vez que no me conviene(decía en un tono burlón)  
  
Lyserg.-(frunció el ceño y la miro desafiantemente)  
  
Marión.-ya no discutiré con tigo (levanta el brazo y al hacerlo lyserg sale volando y estrenándose contra la pared)  
  
Anna.-lyserg (grito he iba a verlo cuando)  
  
Marión.-a donde crees que vas (apuntando con el arma)  
  
Anna.-como.....como hiciste eso  
  
Marión.-los espíritus podemos hacer muchas cosas  
  
Anna.-.........  
  
Marión.-dejémonos de habladuría muere tú y el niño que esta dentro de ti jajajajajajajaja(passssssssssssssssssss dispara la bala que va directo hacia anna)  
  
Anna.-(cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios con fuerza)  
  
..................................  
  
Anna.-(no siente el disparo dándole al cuerpo así que abre los ojos y al hacerlo se encuentra con yoh quien fue el que recibió el impacto de bala en su abdomen)  
  
Yoh.-(se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a anna)te...te...amo(la besa en los labios y después cae al suelo)  
  
Anna.-(se quedo paralizada y con los labios sangrados pero no era su sangre si no la de yoh)  
  
Marión.-(de su boca sale un espantoso grito que se logro escuchar en toda la casa)yoh......yoh ......yoh....(decía histérica)no quiero vivir, no quiero vivir ,sin el no puedo nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Anna.-(aún estaba paralizada )  
  
Marión.-(se apunta con el arma en la cabeza y el espíritu que estaba dentro de ella sale y se mete devuelta al muñeco)  
  
Muñeco.-que demonios haces marión, aún no has matado a anna vamos hazlo  
  
Marión.-(con lagrimas en los ojos) ya no quiero vivir yoh era todo para mi  
  
Muñeco.-eres una tonta si tú no la matas yo si (y golpea a marión en la cabeza quitándole el arma)  
  
Marión.-(cae al suelo desmayada)  
  
Muñeco.-(apuntándole a anna) muere  
  
Lyserg.-morphine (el péndulo de lyserg atraviesa al muñeco y al espíritu que poseía lo destruye)  
  
Lyserg.-(logra levantarse y camina hacía anna para abrazarla)  
  
Anna.-(llorando)lyserg  
  
Lyserg.-ya todo paso no te preocupes  
  
Anna.-yoh...  
  
Lyserg.-tenemos que ver como está (suelta a anna y se acerca a yoh tomándolo en brazos)  
  
Anna.-por dios yoh  
  
Ren.-que demonios paso aquí  
  
Anna.-ren (con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
Ren.-anna que te paso que le paso a yoh  
  
Anna.-marión (corre asía ella)  
  
Ren.-(la sigue)que les hizo ella  
  
Anna.-rápido llevala adentro  
  
Ren.-que  
  
Anna.-haz lo que te digo por favor  
  
Ren.-si (la toma en brazos)  
  
Pilica.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Tamao.-joven yoh que le paso lyserg  
  
Lyserg.-...........(continuo en silencio y lo levo dentro)  
  
Anna.-rapido llamemos a fausto  
  
Jeane.-yo lo hare  
  
Horo.-todos oímos el disparo díganos que paso aquí  
  
Manta.-pero hablen no se queden callados  
  
Hasta aquí el capítulo lamento la tardanza de nuevo pero no se preocupen si me tardo en escribir los capítulos por que esté fic si lo voy a terminar y va pa largo  
  
Besos y abrazos a todos  
  
Sigan leyendo ya casi pongo lo que va a pasar con ren y pilica  
  
Y otro adelanto.-meteré a otros personajes luego ^_^  
  
bye 


	18. BUENAS NOTICIAS Y NO TAN BUENAS

Fausto llegó de inmediato al recibir la llamada de jeane.Unas horas pasaron y todos esperaban en la sala mientras fausto lograba curar a yoh.......  
  
Pilica.-así que eso fue lo que paso  
  
Ren.-esa tonta debe morir (saca su lanza y le apunta a marión)  
  
Anna.-(poniendoce enfrente) no ren ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no entiendes que todo eso lo hacía por que el muñeco se lo ordenaba  
  
Horo.-pero anna  
  
Jeane.-yo estoy de acuerdo con anna, marión no tiene la culpa de nada  
  
Marión.-si la tengo merezco lo peor (decía entre sollozos)  
  
Ren.-lo ven ella misma lo cree así que (toma su lanza)  
  
Pilica.-(lo toma del brazo)  
  
Anna.-(abraza a marión)  
  
Horo.-no permitiremos que le hagas daño  
  
Ren.-horo horo tú también  
  
Jeane.-ren tranquilízate quieres  
  
Ren.-yoh está apunto de morir por culpa de ella y ustedes la defienden  
  
Lyserg.-ren tao escúchame bien yoh no va a morir  
  
Manta.-el se pondrá bien  
  
Ren.-juro que si no es de esa manera matare a marión y nadie me lo va a impedir (se va)  
  
Pilica.-ren......(lo sigue)  
  
Horo.-hermana a donde vas  
  
Jeane.-déjala ir horo  
  
Horo.-no entiendo por que ahora está más tiempo con el que con migo o los demás  
  
Jeane.-tiene sus razones  
  
Horo.-............  
  
Fausto.-(saliendo de la habitación ) me da gusto informarles que el impacto que yoh recibió en el abdomen no fue muy profundo y como el es muy fuerte mañana mismo estará corriendo por toda la casa  
  
Anna.-lo dices enserio  
  
Marión.-yoh se pondrá bien  
  
Fausto.-por supuesto  
  
Marión.-(abraza a anna) me da tanto gusto  
  
Anna.-a mi también  
  
Horo.-ese yoh si que da grandes sustos  
  
Jeane.-si  
  
Lyserg.-podemos pasar a verlo  
  
Fausto.-adelante  
  
Manta.-que bien  
  
Mientras tanto en el gimnasio  
  
Pilica.-por que estás tan molesto  
  
Ren.-yo nunca confié en esa tal marión  
  
Pilica.-se que no es solo por eso por que es  
  
Ren.-por muchas cosas  
  
Pilica.-cuales  
  
Ren.-deja de hacer preguntas niña  
  
Pilica.-hace tiempo que te dije que no me llamaras así  
  
Ren.-es un cariño linda (decía en forma picaron)  
  
Pilica.-(se sonroja) deja de alagar y dime el por que te comportas así  
  
Ren.-es tan obvio el por que, si mañana me ves peor lo sabrás  
  
Pilica.-ahora me doy cuenta mañana es la boda de anna es por eso verdad  
  
Ren.-si ya lo sabes por que preguntas  
  
Pilica.-creí que ya la habías olvidado  
  
Ren.-te dije que necesitaba tiempo y el que me diste es muy poco  
  
Pilica.-unos cuantos meses y es poco (decía un poco molesta)  
  
Ren.-así es acaso crees que es tan fácil  
  
Pilica.-no pero y que voy hacer yo mientras, te amo y lo sabes  
  
Ren.-lo se  
  
Pilica.-y....  
  
Ren.-por favor te pido más tiempo  
  
Pilica.-espero que no sea mucho(decía con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
Ren.-(la toma del rostro seca sus lagrimas y la besa) no será mucho cree me  
  
Pilica.-te voy a pedir que no me vuelvas a besar hasta estar seguro de lo que sientes por mi (se da la vuelta y se va pero al salir del gimnasio se encuentra con....)  
  
Tamao.-solo venía a decirles a ti y a ren tao que yoh se pondrá bien  
  
Pilica.-lo dices enserio  
  
Ren.-yoh está bien  
  
Tamao.-tan bien que me pidió que le hiciera miles de postres para mañana  
  
Pilica.-aparte de los que harás para la boda de anna  
  
Tamao.-si ^_^  
  
Pilica y ren corren a donde se encontraba yoh , dejando a tamao tirada en el piso ya que pasaron sobre ella  
  
Pilica.-yoh te encuentras bien  
  
Yoh.-sabes ya cuantos me preguntaron lo mismo jijijijijijjijiji  
  
Ren.-siempre tan de buen humor eh  
  
Yoh.-si  
  
Anna.-me alegro de que estés bien  
  
Yoh.-gracias................anita  
  
Anna.-(se quedo en shock hace tiempo que yoh había dejado de llamarla así)  
  
Yoh.-te molesta el que te llame así  
  
Anna.-........no....no para nada  
  
Yoh.-(le sonrie)  
  
Lyserg.-anna la abuela kino y el abuelo yomei llamaron diciendo que ya alquilaron la iglesia en donde vamos a casarnos  
  
Anna.-que  
  
Lyserg.-si y será en la iglesia que está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí  
  
Anna.-entonces será bueno quedarnos en un hotel que esté cerca de la iglesia  
  
Yoh.-de ninguna manera, ustedes se quedaran aquí en mi casa los chicos ayudaremos a vestir al novio y las chicas a la novia  
  
Pilica.-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eso me parece perfecto hay que llamar a jun de inmediato ella es genial para los detalles y el maquillaje  
  
Tamao.-eso yo ya lo hice y dice que llegara mañana temprano para arreglar a anna  
  
Jeane.-yo también quiero ayudar  
  
Pilica.-claro jeane  
  
Marión.-también puedo ayudar yo  
  
Jeane.-si ^_^  
  
Marión.-(abraza a yoh ) de nuevo te pido disculpas  
  
Yoh.-^_^ ya te perdone mari  
  
Jeane.-por cierto anna esta carta con esté paquete llego para ti esta mañana  
  
Anna.-de quien será  
  
Pilica.-lee la carta y después habré el paquete  
  
Anna.-la carta dice  
  
Hola anna a pesar de que no te conozco por lo que me han dicho de ti se ve que eres una buena persona y que te mereces lo mejor del mundo, creí que te caserías con yoh pero ya veo que no fue así  
  
Y que fue con el apuesto ingles lyserg diethel tienes buenos gustos anna A pesar de que no nos invitaste a la boda quiero decirte que estaremos ahí y no te sorprendas al vernos, somos inofensivos  
  
Espero que te guste el regalo  
  
Att: DULCE TANIARIA  
  
Marión.-ella es..........  
  
Yoh.-quien......  
  
Marión.-no nadie hablaba de otra cosa lo siento  
  
Anna.-dulce taniaria  
  
Ren.-no la conosco  
  
Horo.-pero se ve que ella conoce muy bien a anna a lyserg ya yoh  
  
Anna.-¬_¬ acaso fue una antigua novia tuya lyserg  
  
Lyserg.-no anita tú sabes que tú eres la primera y la ultima aunque el nombre me suena algo familiar ^_^`  
  
Anna.-¬¬  
  
Ren,horo e yoh.-NI SE TE OCURA ENGAÑARLA  
  
Lyserg.-por supuesto que no por quien me toman  
  
Pilica.-habre el paquete que es  
  
Anna.-es un vestido de novia y es hermoso  
  
Pilica.-cielos y justo a tiempo con tantas cosas olvidamos que teníamos que comprar el vestido hoy  
  
Horo.-un momento y el traje de lyserg  
  
Lyserg.-no te preocupes ya lo tengo  
  
Tamao.-mañana será un largo día de celebraciones  
  
Manta.-así es  
  
Al siguiente día................  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo  
  
Quien será esa extraña chica que le escribió a anna  
  
Marión la conocerá  
  
Lograra olvidar ren a anna y lograr algo con pilica  
  
Yoh tratara de impedir la boda y raptarse a anna  
  
Que pasara en la boda de lyserg y anna  
  
Abríguenlo en el próximo capítulo  
  
Bye  
  
Y gracias por los reviews 


	19. UNA BODA Y

Todos se levantaron temprano por la mañana y en la habitación de anna.......  
  
Jun.-(entrando por la ventana de anna)vamos anna despierta se hará tarde  
  
Anna.-(adormilada aun)jun tao que haces entrando por mi ventana  
  
Pilica.-jun que bueno que llegaste  
  
Jeane.-no crees que hubiera sido mejor usar la puerta  
  
Marión.-hola  
  
Tamao.-démonos prisa  
  
Jun.-rapido, marión y jeane encárguense de ponerle el vestido a anna , tamao tu la peinaras y pilica y yo la maquillaremos  
  
Todas.-si  
  
En la habitación de lyserg  
  
Horo.-muy bien a levantarse  
  
Lyserg.-que  
  
Ren.-recuerdas es tú boda  
  
Lyserg.-claro que me acuerdo  
  
Ren.-bien horo encargaré de todo yo iré abajo con yoh  
  
Horo.-que acaso no piensan ayudarme  
  
Ren.-no (se va)  
  
Horo.-¬¬ malditos desagradecidos  
  
Lyserg.-no te molestes yo puedo arreglármelas solo  
  
Horo.-no es molestia y vamos ya a vestirte  
  
En la habitación de anna  
  
Jun.-marión quieres ir por favor por el gel del baño de abajo  
  
Marión.-si (se va)  
  
En la sala se encuentra con....  
  
Marión.-yoh Yoh.-hola marión sucede algo  
  
Marión.-no solo venia por el gel del baño  
  
Yoh.-ya están arreglando a anna para la boda verdad (decía con un poco de tristeza)  
  
Marión.-si  
  
Yoh.-que bien  
  
Marión.-se que te sientes mal por todo esto  
  
Yoh.-sabes que siempre había pensado que yo seria el que llegaría con anna al altar  
  
Marión.-yoh......  
  
Yoh.-pero no fue así verdad jijijijijijiji  
  
Marión.-(sonrio)ya veras que alguien llegara para estas junto a ti para siempre o tal vez ya llego y tú no te das cuenta.....  
  
Yoh.-a que te refieres  
  
Marión.-no , ha nada , solo ya no estas triste quieres (y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)  
  
Yoh.-(se sonroja un poco y la ve irse)  
  
Ren.-ahora te gusta marión  
  
Yoh.-eh  
  
Ren.-claro primero intenta matarte y después te enamoras de ella que dilema (decía con sarcasmo)  
  
Yoh.-deja de molestarla ella no es mala  
  
Ren.-si claro(se va)  
  
Yoh.-(lo mira con enojo)  
  
Un largo tiempo paso anna y lyserg estaban listos al igual que los demás  
  
En la habitación de anna las chicas terminaban de arreglarse  
  
Jun.-traía un vestido color negro hasta las rodillas pegadito unas zapatillas negras y el pelo suelto con unos broches  
  
Tamao.-traía un vestido color rosa ampón de esos que usan las niñas de 5 años todos ñoños con una flor en la cabeza Pilica.-traía un bonito vestido azul cielo abierto de un lado y el pelo en un chongo con caireles colgando  
  
Jeane.-traía un vestido blanco sin manga hasta el suelo pegado y el pelo en una coleta con sus hermosos rizos colgando  
  
Marión.-traía un hermoso vestido verde agua que dejaba ver sus hombros y abierto de los dos lados. El pelo suelto con una diadema del mismo color del vestido  
  
Anna.-era la novia mas bonita eso le dijeron sus amigas ya que llevaba su hermoso vestido de novia hasta el suelo pegado, abierto de los dos lados su cabello sujeto en una hermosa coleta con rizos que colgaban de ella su velo de novia , sus dos caireles colgando de su frente y un maquillaje perfecto  
  
En la habitación de lyserg  
  
Lyser.-lucia guapísimo un esmoquin el pelo lo traía todo para atrás excepto su fleco lo que lo hacía lucir * ¬ * como un actor de película  
  
Horo y los demás vestían también de esmoquin y se veían como todos unos papacitos  
  
Todos los chicos a excepción de yoh se fueron a la iglesia, mientras las chicas los observaban irse por la ventana  
  
Pilica.-ya se fueron  
  
Jun.-bien ahora es nuestro turno  
  
Marión.-te vez hermosa anna  
  
Anna.-gracias tú también luces bien  
  
Marión.-^_^  
  
Tamao.-señorita anna es usted muy linda  
  
Jeane.-lyserg se va ha desmayar cuando te vea  
  
Marión.-enseguida vuelvo  
  
Todas.-si  
  
Marión se dirige al patio trasero donde se encuentra con.....  
  
Marión.-yoh....  
  
Yoh.-marión (se queda con la boca abierta al ver lo bonita que se veía marión)  
  
Marión.-creí que ya te habías ido con lo demás  
  
Yoh.-no , llegare más tarde  
  
Marión.-de acuerdo  
  
Yoh.-quieres hacerme compañía  
  
Marión.-claro  
  
Yoh.-después de que las chicas se vallan nos iremos nosotros si ^-^  
  
Marión.-como quieras  
  
Las chicas se fueron y detrás de ellas lo hicieron marión e yoh  
  
Al llegar a la iglesia  
  
Jun.-muy bien escuchen todos entraremos en parejas de acuerdo  
  
Todos.-de acuerdo  
  
Jun.-bien primero entrare jeane y horo , después ren y pilica , luego tamao y manta atrás yoh y marión después iremos lee bruce long y yo por ultimo la hermosa novia con la abuela kino para entregarla  
  
Así todos siguieron las indicaciones de jun la boda fue hermosa y barias de las chicas lloraron con eso yoh trato de disimular las lagrimas de dolor causadas al ver a anna unir su vida con lyserg para siempre , marión noto esto pero no dijo palabra  
  
Al terminar la boda todos platicaban fuera de la iglesia y después de ahí todos se dirigirían al salón de fiesta  
  
Anna y las demás chicas conversaban cuando notaron algo  
  
Pilica.-quien será aquella chica rodeada por tantos hombres que le hacen la platica  
  
Jeane.-no lo se  
  
Jun.-no logro verla desde aquí  
  
Tamao.-sea quien sea tiene mucha suerte con los chicos  
  
Anna.-tienes toda la razón  
  
En donde conversaban los chicos  
  
Horo.-yoh de veras te encuentras bien  
  
Yoh.-si jijijijiji por que lo dices  
  
Horo.-y tú ren Ren.-...........  
  
¿?.-disculpen ustedes son amigos de la señorita kyouyama  
  
todos los chicos voltearon para encontrarse con........  
  
Una hermosa jovencita de 17 años ojos verdes, cabellos lilas largos hasta la Cintura quebrados , lucia un hermoso vestido rojo largo abierto hasta su muslo del lado derecho  
  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que sonrojados al ver tan hermosa chica  
  
¿?.-siento no haberme presentado primero soy dulce taniaria  
  
yoh.- u///u mucho gusto  
  
lyserg.- u///u acaso tú eres la chica que le mando la carta a anna  
  
Dulce.-así es y supongo que tu debes ser el apuesto ingles lyserg diethel  
  
Lyserg.-u///u si  
  
Ren.-como es que conoces a anna y a lyserg  
  
Dulce.-pues yo conozco a todos ustedes  
  
Ren.-si como no  
  
Dulce.-claro que si se que tú eres ren tao, el chico de cabello azul es horo y el de cabello castaño es yoh  
  
Ryu.-oh hermosa princesa también a mi me conoce (tomándole la mano)  
  
Fausto.-a mi también me conoces  
  
Elisa.-(le da un codazo)  
  
Chocolove.-pero que linda eres pues a mi también me conoces  
  
Dulce.-si los conozco a todos y quieres soltarme ryu  
  
Ryu.-si claro  
  
Ren.-como es eso posible  
  
Dulce.-ya los sabran pero antes ......(toma a lyserg del rostro y le da un beso en los labios  
  
Todos.- 0_o ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????????????  
  
Lyserg.- O/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////O  
  
Anna.-(ve la escena y se dirige a ellos ) lyserg diethel que demonios estas haciendo  
  
Dulce.-lo siento pero de donde vengo es una vieja costumbre que solo algunas mujeres pueden besar a los novios más guapos con los que se casa una amiga o conocida  
  
Anna.-¬¬ pues yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas así que deja a mi esposo empaz  
  
Pilica.-no quieras bajarle el novio a mi amiga  
  
Jun.-que te quede claro niña  
  
Jeane.-eso no fue correcto  
  
Marión.-así que tú eras la que estaba radiada por tantos chicos  
  
Dulce.-yo no quiero bajarle el marido a nadie es más yo tengo novio y hola marión me da gusto verte  
  
Todos.-la conoces  
  
Ryu.- ; _ ; y quien fue el afortunado que se gano tú corazón  
  
Marión.-la conocí hace poco tiempo más bien solo platique con ella un dia cuando la vi. acompañada de.......  
  
Dulce.-de mi novio ^_^  
  
Ren.-novio  
  
Horo.-n///n y quien es el bonita  
  
Jeane.-¬¬  
  
Dulce.-el es......  
  
¿?.-yo hao asakura  
  
todos.-QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
yoh.-pe....pe..pero tú estas muerto  
  
Ren.-que demonios haces aquí  
  
Lyserg.- (lo mira con odio) hao  
  
Kino.-quieren calmarse todos ustedes  
  
Yomei.-hao a cambiado ya no es el mismo que ustedes creen Continuara................  
  
Que tal el cap les gusto  
  
Quien es dulce taniaria bueno soy yo no iba a dejar solo a mi novio hao verdad.......  
  
Sigan leyendo que ya se acerca el final y la unión de unas parejitas  
  
Bye  
  
Besos y abrazos a todos  
  
Gracias por los reviews sigan escribiendo 


	20. CUANDO MARIÓN CONFIEZA SUS SENTIMIENTOS

Kino.-el a cambiado y nos lo ha demostrado así que tendrán que aprender a convivir con el y con su prometida  
  
Yoh.-a convivir  
  
Kino .-si muchachito ya que hao y dulce se irán a vivir con tigo un tiempo hasta que se casen  
  
Yoh.-pero abuelita ^_^` te parece eso correcto ellos son una pareja a la demás yo no vivo solo , unos amigos se están quedando con migo  
  
Kino .-eso no me importa ya está decidido  
  
Yoh.-u_u de acuerdo  
  
Yomei.-n_n  
  
Dulce.-no te preocupes no te causaremos molestias  
  
Hao .-una cosa más......  
  
Todo.-(le prestan atención a hao)  
  
Hao.-¬¬ todos ustedes y me refiero a los hombres dejen de ver a mi prometida de esa manera por que si me entero que alguien le coquetea en algún momento por mucho que allá cambiado matare a ese alguien  
  
Dulce.-por favor hao tranquilízate tú sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti  
  
Hao.-lo se ^-^  
  
Paso un largo tiempo después de la boda y la enorme celebración en la que todos se la habían pasado muy bien  
  
Para ser más especifica paso un año en el que lyserg y anna se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra , horo y jeane vivian en la pensión al igual que hao y dulce ha y tambien pilica y ren se quedarón con yoh , sin olvidar a marión que ahora se llevaba de maravilla con yoh.  
  
Por cierto Marión estaba yendo con un psicólogo para ayudarla a resolver sus problemas  
  
Con respecto a los demás por hay andaban ^^  
  
En la pensión asakura  
  
En la sala  
  
Yoh.-(miraba la tele)  
  
Marión.-(apaga la tele)  
  
Yoh.-sucede algo malo marión  
  
Marión.-necesito hablar con tigo yoh y es serio  
  
Yoh.-claro siéntate a mi lado  
  
Marión.-(sigue la indicación) yoh.........  
  
Yoh.-dime  
  
Marión.-(toma el rostro de yoh y lo besa en los labios , después baja la mirada y se sonroja)  
  
Yoh.-(se queda inmóvil mirándola) por que hiciste eso marión  
  
Marión.-por que crees que lo hice (aun con la vista al suelo)  
  
Yoh.-......  
  
Marión.-yoh dime.......ya .......olvidaste a anna  
  
Yoh.-desde hace tiempo que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo pero lo logre  
  
Marión.-..........  
  
Yoh.-por que la pregunta  
  
Marión.-solo quería saber si.....te gusta alguien más ahora  
  
Yoh.-si,me gusta otra persona  
  
Marión.-(levanta el rostro) e.e..enserio  
  
Yoh.-si  
  
Marión.-se puede saber quien.....  
  
Yoh.-claro es dulce pienso robársela a mi hermano es una hermosa mujer , no se como le pudo gustar hao  
  
Marión.-lo dices enserio (con un poco de tristeza en la voz)  
  
Yoh.-nop jijijijijijij solo estaba bromeando  
  
Marión.-(con suspiro de alivio)  
  
Yoh.-pero la verdad es que me gusta una chica pelirroja que va en mi escuela pienso pedirle que sea mi novia  
  
Marión.- entiendo (baja la cabeza con unas lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos)  
  
Yoh.-(la mira) todo eso era broma marión (le toma el rostro)quien realmente me gusta eres tu (la besa tiernamente)  
  
Marión.-yo....pero......no te importa que este loca......  
  
Yoh.-tú no estás loca solo tienes un problema y estás saliendo adelante satisfactoriamente  
  
Marión.-(le sonríe)  
  
Yoh.-marión quieres ser mi prometida  
  
Marión.-(con una sonrisa más grande) si (lo abraza y comienza a llorar)  
  
Yoh.-marión pero por que lloras  
  
Marión.-lloro por la felicidad que me das  
  
Yoh.-(le sonrió y volvió a besarla)  
  
Dulce.-(quien venia abrazada de hao) pero que linda pareja hacen  
  
Yoh.-dulce , hao  
  
Hao.-marión quiero que cuides muy bien a mi hermano es un poco despistado  
  
Marión.-n///n si  
  
Dulce.-será mejor que nos vallamos hao creo que quieren tener un rato asolas  
  
Hao.-(abrazándola) yo también quiero un momento a solas contigo  
  
Dulce.-hao aquí no , discúlpenos (se van)  
  
Continuara..........  
  
Que lindo cap. Nop  
  
Ya casi se acaba mi fic  
  
Bueno creo que ya el cap. Que sigue será e final  
  
Que pasara con pilica y ren  
  
Y otras sorpresas más que les tengo reservadas Bye y gracias por los reviews 


	21. EL GRAN FINAL

Gracias a todos por los reviews que me han mandado y"jd" luego nos ponemos de acuerdo en el nombre para los gemelos de marión en tú fan fic  
  
Que disfruten el final ^-^  
  
En otra parte más bien en la cocina  
  
Pilica.-(buscaba en el refrigerador algo de comer)  
  
Ren.-(entrando a la cocina) pilica....  
  
Pilica.-mmmmm que quieres que no ves que estoy ocupada  
  
Ren.-solo quería hablar con tigo pero si ahora estás ocupada , vendré después  
  
Pilica.-no.......espera que quieres decirme (dice con un poco de nerviosismo)  
  
Ren.-cierra los ojos  
  
Pilica.-que  
  
Ren.-que cierres los ojos , vas a hacerme caso si o no  
  
Pilica.-pero........ para que  
  
Ren.-acaso no confías en mi  
  
Pilica.-si .......pero.....  
  
Ren.-(la mira serio)  
  
Pilica.-bueno ya de acuerdo u_u lo hare  
  
Ren .-pues hazlo ya  
  
Pilica.-(cierra los ojos)  
  
Ren.-dame tú mano  
  
Pilica.-extiende su mano  
  
Ren.-(le coloca algo en la mano y hace que cierre el puño) ahora abre los ojos  
  
Pilica.-(hace caso a la indicación)  
  
Ren.-(le sonrie)  
  
Pilica.-que es esto (abre el puño) a....r...e...n...ren (lo mira sorprendida)  
  
Ren.-(la mira tiernamente)  
  
Pilica.-esto es lo que creo que es  
  
Ren.-dímelo tú que te parece que sea  
  
Pilica.-ya se que es un anillo tonto y es.......muy hermoso  
  
Ren.-sabes lo que significa  
  
Pilica.-dímelo tú  
  
Ren.-pilica quieres casarte con migo  
  
Pilica.-ren lo dices en serio  
  
Ren.-por supuesto  
  
Pilica.-(le sonríe) y ....que hay con anna  
  
Ren.-eso ya quedo desde hace tiempo atrás , a la demás tú me dijiste que no te volviera a besar ni hablar hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que siento por ti , pero ahora lo estoy  
  
Pilica.-ren yo no te dije que me dejaras de hablar , solo que no me volvieras a besar ¬¬  
  
Ren.-^_^ u bueno pero......ahora sí estoy seguro de lo que siento  
  
Pilica.-^_^ lo se  
  
Ren.-ahora si te puedo dar un beso  
  
Pilica.-adelante  
  
Ren.-(se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente)  
  
Horo.-(quien entraba a la cocina por algo de comer) O_o queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee significa esto  
  
Pilica.-hermano  
  
Ren.-horo  
  
Horo.-como te a través a besar a mi hermana que es lo que te pasa tiburón T_T  
  
Ren.-puedo explicarte horo no te pongas así ¬¬  
  
Horo.-EXPLICARME , EXPLICARME , queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee si ya lo vi todo con mis propios ojos y no me digas que fue un accidente (dice gritando muy enfadado)  
  
Pilica.-hermano por favor clámate  
  
Jeane.-pero que pasa aquí  
  
Horo .-que que pasa que encontré a este estupido de ren tao besando a mi hermana  
  
Jeane.-calma todo tiene una explicación  
  
Pilica.-así es hermano ahora me dejaras hablar  
  
Horo.-DE ACUERDO HABLA  
  
Pilica.-bueno.....yo......ren......VOY A CASARME CON REN (dice gritando rápidamente)  
  
Horo.-(se queda inmóvil , mientras una ventisca de aire helado le pasa a el y a jeane)  
  
Ren.-lo que dijo ella es verdad (dice cruzándose de brazos)  
  
Jeane.-bueno.....pues....yo.......felicidades....^_^  
  
Pilica.-gracias jeane  
  
Horo.-¿_? O_o ·_· #_# %_% &_& =_= ¡_! $_$ ¬_¬ Ç_Ç *_* +_+ -_- /_/ Q_Q w_W(hace miles de caras como esas sin detenerse)  
  
Jeane.-horo estas bien  
  
Pilica.-hermano  
  
Ren.- genial por fin enloqueció quien lo diría(con un poco de sarcasmo)  
  
Horo.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO puedes casarte con mi hermana  
  
Ren.-oh claro que puedo  
  
Horo.-(mirandolo con odio y apretando los dientes)  
  
Ren.-cuñado ¬o¬  
  
Horo.-O_o T_T esto no lo permitiré  
  
Pilica.-hermano tú me dijiste hace algún tiempo que cuando me casara aceptarías a mi novio fuese quien fuese , hasta hiciste una promesa  
  
Horo.-p.i.li..c.a pe..pe...pe.pero (suspiro) de acuerdo bienvenido a la familia ren tao ¬¬ Ren.-igualmente cuñado  
  
Horo.-T_T  
  
Din don din don (tocan la puerta)  
  
Marión.-yo abriré  
  
Al llegar abre la puerta encontrándose con ........  
  
Una hermosa chica con un largo vestido ampón (de esos que usan las inglesas y que son muy bonitos de color rosa tenue con un escote ) con su cabello peinado en un chongo que dejaba caer unos rizos y otros rizos que caían sobre su frente  
  
Venia acompañada por un joven ingles guapísimo de cabello verde y por el supo que se trataría de......  
  
Marión.-a..a..anna ......lyserg son ustedes  
  
Anna.-si ^_^  
  
Lyserg.-como han estado todos por aquí  
  
Marión.-bien pero pasen no se queden ahí  
  
Anna.-espera casi dejas al miembro más importante de la familia afuera  
  
Marión.-quien?  
  
Anna.-(toma de la mano ha un pequeño niño de cuatro años idéntico a lyserg cuando era niño)  
  
Marión.-el es...su hijo, es tan lindo ^_^  
  
Anna.-saluda a marión Kevin  
  
Kevin.-hola  
  
Marión.-hola vamos entren  
  
Ya dentro de la casa  
  
Marión.-miren quien vino ha visitarnos  
  
Anna.-hola  
  
Lyserg.-como han estado  
  
Jeane.-(abraza a anna)te extrañamos mucho  
  
Horo.-anna lyserg que felicidad verlos  
  
Ren.-anna (la mira fijamente)  
  
Yoh.-anna (siente como su pecho aun late al verla)  
  
Anna.-pero no venimos solos , verdad lyserg  
  
Lyserg.- nop , quiero que conozcan a .......vamos entra Kevin  
  
Kevin.-ho...ho....hola  
  
Pilica.-hay pero que lindo es su hijo anna  
  
Jeane.-es idéntico a lyserg  
  
Yoh.-8lo mira fijamente al igual que ren)  
  
Horo.-es tan tímido vamos jalale el dedo al tío horo  
  
Kevin.-(le jala el dedo)  
  
Horo.-(con el dedo hinchado ); _ ; pero que fuerte es  
  
Pilica.-yo soy la tia pilica gusto en verte  
  
Kevin.-tía pilica  
  
Jeane.-y yo la tía jeane  
  
Kevin.-^_^ y tú debes ser el tío ren y tú el tío yoh  
  
Ren.-valla , sabe mi nombre  
  
Yoh.-tú se lo dijiste anna  
  
Anna-si que te parece y eso que solo le describí como eran  
  
Hao.-(bajando las escaleras) anna.......lyserg.....realmente son ustedes  
  
Anna.-(mira a hao muy cambiado ahora vestía con un pantalón tipo cholo color negro y una camisa roja de botones con los tres primeros botones desabrochados)  
  
Lyserg.-tú también has cambiado mucho hao (con un tono seco por mucho que alla cambiado hao lyserg no ha podido perdonarlo por lo de la muerte de sus padres aunque el mismo hao ya se disculpo una vez)  
  
Hao.-creo que esté estilo se me ve bien no lo crees(hao ve a un pequeño niño parecido a lyserg al lado de anna) quien es el Anna.-el es Kevin nuestro pequeño hijo , saluda Kevin  
  
Kevin.-(mira fijamente a hao con una mirada de odio hacia el ya que sabía muy bien lo que hao le había hecho a su padre y de algún modo lyserg le había transmitido todo el odio que el le tenia a hao pero Kevin sentía ese odio aún más fuerte que su padre)  
  
Anna.-que te pasa Kevin por que no le dices hola  
  
Kevin.-(lo sigue mirado sin decir palabra hasta que ve a una linda chica de cabellos morados detrás de hao)  
  
Dulce.-pero que sorpresa anna , lyserg y traen a su adorable hijo (se agacha a la altura de Kevin) hola pequeño como te llamas  
  
Kevin.-(sonrojado) ke..ke.....Kevin  
  
Antes de continuar quiero explicarles que dulce es una shaman y una excelente itako que usa de espíritu acompañante a una hermosa sirena mitológica llamada serenity  
  
Dulce.-es tan tierno ^_^ y es idéntico a ti lyserg  
  
Kevin.-^_^ eres agradable  
  
Dulce.-gracias  
  
Jeane.-sentémonos todos en la sala para platicar quieren  
  
Todos.-(siguen la indicación de jeane)  
  
Fue una conversación agradable, lyserg y anna se quedaron en la pensión de yoh por dos semanas , estaban planeando quedarse otra semana más convencidos por los demás ya que les encantaban su presencia y la del pequeño Kevin  
  
Y un DIA en el que platicaban en la sala  
  
Kevin.-(se acerca a dulce) hola  
  
Dulce.-hola ^_^  
  
Kevin.-(le da una flor a dulce) para ti (dice un poco sonrojado)  
  
Dulce.-gracias es una bonita margarita  
  
Kevin.-al igual que tu (dice aun más sonrojado)  
  
Dulce.-que lindo eres  
  
Hao.-(los mira de reojo)  
  
Ren.-oh vamos hao ¬¬ no estarás celoso Yoh.-es solo un niño hermano  
  
Marión , pilica y jeane.-(se ríen discretamente)  
  
Hao.-T_T  
  
Kevin.-disculpen y por que se tendría que pones celoso  
  
Anna.-no te lo dije Kevin  
  
Lyserg.-^_^  
  
Kevin.-decirme que mami  
  
Horo.- que mi compadre hao es el prometido de dulce (dice dándole una palmada a hao en la espalda)  
  
Hao.-¬¬  
  
Kevin.-PROMETIDO (los mira a todos sorprendidos)  
  
Anna.-sip te sucede algo Kevin  
  
Kevin.-vas a casarte con el (dice mirando tiernamente a dulce)  
  
Dulce.-sip ^_^ pero como no notaste que hao era mi prometido  
  
Hao.-será por que ahora pasa más tiempo con el que con migo  
  
Dulce.-(le sonríe tiernamente)  
  
Kevin.-(baja la mirada y aprieta el puño)  
  
Lyserg.-Kevin que te pasa hijo  
  
Kevin.-nada papa no me pasa nada (sale corriendo de ahí pero no si antes dirigirle a hao una mirada de odio)  
  
Hao.-tu hijo es extraño  
  
Lyserg.-¿?  
  
Anna.-no entiendo que le pasa  
  
Más tarde en la cocina se encontraba hao y dulce recogiendo algunos platos  
  
Dulce.-aún estas enojado por lo de Kevin  
  
Hao.-.........  
  
Dulce.-es solo un niño hao  
  
Hao.-ya lo se pero no me agrada el como me ve  
  
Dulce.-y como te ve  
  
Hao.-con la misma mirada de odio de su padre cuando mate a sus padres  
  
Dulce.-ya no recuerdes eso todo ya quedo en el pasado  
  
Hao.-lo se ahora te tengo a ti y eso es lo que importa (la abraza y le da un apasionado beso en los labios)  
  
Kevin.-(entraba a la cocina cuando vio esa escena )  
  
Dulce.-(se separa de hao) hao mira  
  
Hao.-(voltea a ver al pequeño niño)  
  
Kevin.-(lo mira ahora con rabia y coraje) te odio(susurra)  
  
Hao.-que  
  
Kevin.-te odio hao asakura no solo por lo que le hiciste a mi padre si no también por lo que ahora me haces a mi  
  
Hao.-de que hablas  
  
Kevin.-TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO y acabare contigo ya lo veras , me vengare (dice gritado y sale corriendo)  
  
Dulce.-Kevin  
  
Hao.-pero que le pasa ha esté niño no puede ser que a su edad diga todas esas cosas  
  
Dulce.-recuerda hao es solo un niño que puede hacer...........  
  
FIN  
  
Al fin acabe mi fan fic y si , va ha tener continuación dentro de un tiempo y si quieren leerlo se los agradeceré mucho  
  
Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y nos vemos luego  
  
Esto es para ustedes  
  
PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE SHAMANES Y LECTORES  
  
Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que inventamos mi mejor amiga hony chan y yo y una cosa más lean su próximo fan fic que hará en yu gi oh esta muy bueno ^_^  
  
Recuerden la autora es hony chan  
  
Dulce.-que les parecio la historia  
  
Exprecta.-así que tú eres la tal dulce como te atreviste a besar a lyserg bueno no me gusta pero te quedo bien el fic ^^  
  
Jd.-(con serpentinas y globos) genial , genial  
  
Duel chan.-si,te apoyo  
  
Kaila.-si pero me ubiera gustado más que ren se quedara conmigo  
  
Pilica.-de ninguna manera ren es mio  
  
Kaila.-no es mio  
  
Pilica.-es mio  
  
Kaila.-no  
  
Pilica.-si  
  
Kaila.-suficiente (madr...(patada proporcionada a pilica que la saca volando de ahí)  
  
Ren.-(con sus lentes de sol) gran golpe  
  
Kaila.-ren.-(lo abraza)  
  
Dulce.-ejem ¬¬  
  
La llama.-por que no hiciste un hao xlyserg (dice gritando con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
De repente hony y horo salen muy abrasaditos gritando  
  
Porno porno porno porno porno  
  
Todos.-¬¬ u  
  
Iron maiden jeane.-me encanto la parejita de jeannexhoro  
  
Jeane.-si pero que hace esa tal Hony abrazando a mi horo  
  
Horo.-calmate linda ella es solo una amiga  
  
Dulce.-si y muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy cariñosa  
  
Jeane.-T_T  
  
Hony.-^_^ Hao.-este........dulce....nos damos un rapidin  
  
Dulce.-perdón =  
  
Todos.-O__//////////////////////__O  
  
Hony y horo.-porno porno porno porno (gritando y con un puño moviendo)  
  
Todos.-¬¬ u +  
  
Jeane.-T_T  
  
Duel chan.-pero miren el marión x yoh es genial es divino es todo en el mundo *_*  
  
Yoh y marión.-por supuesto  
  
Hony.-que me engañas con marión T_T  
  
Yoh.-hony que haces aquí  
  
Hony.-me daras las explicaciones en casa ahora largate a limpiar el baño que esta sucio T_T  
  
Yoh.-u_u si hony  
  
Marión.- u_u u  
  
Joey(apareciendo de repente)hermana, hermanita donde estas  
  
Dulce.-y tú que haces aquí hermano  
  
Joey-es que me entere que hao anda de caliente contigo  
  
Dulce.-si tambien lyserg cuatre , bakura , kaitocreo que son todos  
  
Joey-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee a todos ellos los correré de la casa  
  
Dulce.-hermano tranquilízate  
  
Joey-los quemare a todos (saca una botella)  
  
Dulce.-hermano eso es una botella de cloro no de gasolina ¬¬  
  
Joey-¿? (viendo la botella) ha ya lo sabia (lanza lejos la botella que se habré y le cae en la cabeza a tamao)  
  
De repente el cabello de tamao comienza a caerse hasta quedarse pelona  
  
Tamao.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi cabello  
  
Anna.-ajajajajajajajajajajajajjaajajaja  
  
Hony y horo.-pelona pelona pelona pelona pelona  
  
Jeane.-T_T  
  
Todos.-¬¬ u+ +  
  
La llama.-arriba el lyserg x hao  
  
Dulce.-nooooooooooooooo a mi no me gusta esa pareja lo siento  
  
Loreley.-tú kaila desvuélveme a ren (lo toma de un brazo)  
  
Kaila.-no ,l es mio (lo toma del otro brazo)  
  
Ren.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Joey(con un alta voz y subiéndose a una montaña) mi hermana no es de nadie  
  
Dulce.-u_u u  
  
Nadie nadie nadie (se oye el eco en la montaña haciendo que una avalancha se aproxime)  
  
Horo y hony.-porno porno porno po..(de repente voltean asustados al ver la avalancha que va directo asía ellos)  
  
Horo.-creo que me voy hacer pipi  
  
Joey-hony mi amor cuidado  
  
Jd.-todos ustedes son extraños me dan miedo (dice gritando y saltando por una ventana)  
  
Chocolove.-esa si que fue una gran caída pues  
  
Todos.-¬¬u  
  
Después de la avalancha  
  
Dulce.-¬¬ ejem ahora entiendo por que jd se suicido  
  
De repente se oye un rechinido de algo acercándose  
  
Dulce.-o no puede ser el es ........es....  
  
Hony.-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttt  
  
Matt.-aja aja aja voy a matarlos a todos  
  
Por si no lo saben matt esta en silla de rueda tiene un aire en la boca una pata enyesada y se la pasa haciendo actos terroristas contra nosotras  
  
Todos.-vamos contra matt si (lo0 voltean de su silla de ruedas)  
  
Joey-(e hecha enzima lo ultimo de cloro que quedaba en la botella)  
  
Tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun (por si no lo saben es la canción de hao que aparece y prende fuego a matt)  
  
Todos.-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh vencimos(con serpentinas y globos)  
  
De repente salen hony y horo hechando espuma por todo el lugar  
  
Todos.-al menos no dijeron......  
  
Hony y horo.-porno porno porno porno porno que tengan una feliz navidad  
  
Dulce y hao abrazados.-con todos sus seres queridos  
  
Lyserg (empuja a hao y abraza a dulce) pásensela súper  
  
Y hasta la próxima  
  
Joey- tú lyserg suelta a mi hermana tú también hao un momento horo suelta a mi hony  
  
Expectra.-bye (con una champaña en la mano)  
  
Besos y abrazos bye 


End file.
